Malfoy and the Muggle
by leeleepupu
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy has to enter a convenience marriage with a mere muggle to save his father's company from going under? May get OOC, has characters from other stories too like Patrick from Perks of Being A Wallflower. DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER ARE NOT MINE. THEY ARE JK ROWLING'S. rating changed to M !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Smile, darling, people are watching." He whispered in my ear with the sweetest smile plastered on his face. I tried to return it. I guess I didn't succeed because he rolled his eyes at my attempt. He murmured something like 'Can't even smile' while taking my hand in his.

"Well, what can I say? I guess it's got to do with the _amazing_ company I am with." I said drily shooting a look at his father. He said something in response but I couldn't understand what he said. "You know, if you want me to understand anything you're saying, you've got to pronounce your words slowly and accurately. You gobble up words." I complained. "That bloody accent of yours is a major pain in the arse."

"Well, some girls find it to be very seductive." His grey eyes penetrating into mine and a loathsome smirk plastered on his face.

I let out a huge laugh at this. I wondered how we looked to an outsider, probably something close to a newlywed couple sharing private jokes.

"Oh, and were their IQs equal to their shoe size?" I snickered at my witty comeback.

"Well, I wasn't really dating them for their brains. Their other body parts however- "

I raised a hand to interrupt him. "My feet hurt because of these damn heels, I cannot feel my arse, my mum won't let me eat anything and I really, really need to pee , so do me the favour and lay off the porno jokes for now." I shot him the coldest look I could conjure up. He smirked and turned back to look at the people who had assembled and were having a gala time in front of us. We were sitting with our families flanked on either side of us.

There was music, there was _alcohol_ (money would do that to a family with a caste like ours where alcohol consumption is strictly prohibited), there was cake, and there was lots of food. Including non-vegetarian. Uh-huh. It's the influence of money alright. I remember as a kid being slapped by my father for talking about eating chicken if I get a chance. 'We're _Brahmins._ We don't eat beasts.' He had said with a disgusted face. And now look at him, choking on alcohol and encouraging, Mr. Malfoy (He asked me to call him only '_Lucius'_ but I was too mortified to refer to someone elder by their first name so I decided on ) to try non-vegetarian Indian delicacies. Unbelievable.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" I asked Draco (what a weird name!?) who seemed as bored and uninterested in our wedding as I was.

"Yeah, it is."

"It's called Pale blond hair?" I asked. I was always interested in hair colours. Especially the variants of Blond. There was Pale blond hair, strawberry blond, bleached blond, caramel blond and I don't know what!

"Yeah, but I prefer Platinum. Your family's weird." He said referring to my Aunts clad in silk sarees and their hair hidden in the jasmine flowers they had crowned their head with. They were quietly regarding everybody and getting scandalized if one of Draco's cousins or any other White came over to talk to them. I giggled.

"Yeah, they're raving mad. I'm so glad I'm getting away from all of this. They're all ostentatious self-righteous bitches and assholes. Steer clear of them. They might seem all innocent and clueless but don't let it fool you. They're all evil and immoral. " I remarked bitterly.

"Well, at least our families have _something_ in common." His gaze lingering over where his family stood.

"Your hands are fucking cold. Are you sick or something?" I said glancing at our intertwined fingers and then back at him. He snatched his hand away from my scrutiny.

"No, my hands are always cold."

"Hm, cold hands warm heart?" I laughed. "That's nice to know. My hands and feet get really abnormally warm at times, I know where to stick 'em now!" I said satisfied that my crazy burning feet problem was taken care of.

"You don't even know how wrong that sounds..." He said shaking his head.

"Hey, welcome to the family!" Someone's cheerful voice interrupted my query about what Draco had said. We turned our gaze towards the intruder. It was Draco's sister's (whose name I can't remember) son. He had messy, longer than normal hair but a very nice smile. I thought he didn't like me when I first met him at the engagement party.

"Hey, you-" My question was interrupted when a pair of lips crashed to mine. My eyes widened as I stared at Draco's nephew plant a big smooch on my lips and say "We're going to have so much fun!" before going away to mingle with some blonds.

I stared at Draco who smirked in response clearly getting off on my shocked registered on my face.

"Did he just-"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Oh, he does that. Better get used to it." Draco winked before lifting the champagne flute to his lips.

"I hope you choke on that. **'Bridegroom dies after choking on champagne.'**" I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Who is that woman our fathers are talking to?" I asked nodding towards Mr. Malfoy and my dad talking animatedly with a blond woman who wore a dark floral printed blouse matched with a red skirt. She seemed to be in her early 30s.

"Why are you calling him Mr. Malfoy? Didn't he ask you to call him by his first name? Don't worry, he doesn't bite." Draco smirked. "And for that woman, she works in our company, Lucille, I think. Why? Worried your dad might've taken a little fancy to that blond?" He added smirking, his infamous smirk which made me want to break his nose.

"You do know you have the most infuriating smirks ever, right?" He only grinned triumphantly in response. "And also, no, I am not worried that my dad might take a 'fancy' to that girl. He likes his woman large and voluptuous. Large breasted with dark hair. Preferably brunettes. Blonds intimidate him." I stated coldly before digging my fork in a large chicken piece placed on his plate and chomping on it furiously.

"Wow, that's quite a bit too much information for a girl to know about her father."

"And also, calling your father by his first name is considered to be very disrespectful in our culture. So, thank you, but no thank you, I prefer Mr. Malfoy" Was my only response.

The rest of the evening was spent by meeting people I didn't know and pretending like I give a shit about their good wishes. When all the guests left and the gigantic hall looked almost empty, I decided to abandon my _husband_ who was clearly uncomfortable with being thrown in the same space as my cousins. He shot me several glares but all I did was smirk in response. I snuck in through the back door and fuck- it was cold. I should've brought my wrap. Or _something._ My off shoulder wedding dress was a fucking pain in the ass. I removed my heels and settled on one of the benches. I spotted the smooching cousin parked on the bench beside me. I was surprised at me not noticing him earlier. He was smoking and had a bottle of vodka in the other hand.

"Hey, enjoying?" I asked crossing my arms across my chests. He jumped in response.

"Oh, thank god, I thought it was mum or Uncle Lucius." He said taking a long drag. I giggled.

"Ditching your own wedding?" He asked eyeing me. "You're freezing." He added before I could answer his earlier question. He shrugged out of his coat and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said incredulously. No man had ever done that. "Thank you very much." I murmured slipping into his coat. "Draco's caught up among my cousins and I want him to writhe uncomfortably for a while before I go there to save his ass." I said before I could stop myself. "Sorry if I sound too mean."

But he only laughed. "Believe me, by the way you're talking, you're the most polite addition to our family."

I giggled. "How old are you?"

"I'm a senior in High School, so that makes me seventeen."

"I'm a horrible adult for not stopping your from drinking or smoking." I sighed. He smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk and said "You'll live. What's your age?"

"I'm twenty-three." I said in a small voice. Getting married at twenty-three. How pathetic. "I never did catch your name."

"You mean you forgot." I smiled sheepishly in response. "It's Patrick." He said taking a swig of the vodka. I motioned him to pass me the bottle. I took a long sip and waited for the liquid to warm me up.

"So, let me tell you something Patrick, life is painfully long, don't get stuck in shit like this. You seem too good to be bought and sold as part of a financial deal, Okay?" I don't know why but I felt like I _had_ to tell him this as soon as possible.

"So how did you get stuck in this?"

"Sister ran away with her boyfriend. Bitch. She could've taken me with her or something. She could've told me something. And so anyway, it resulted in me being sold off to ensure there's a roof over your head." I giggled taking another sip of the vodka. "I think I need to go to the loo." I stood up abruptly. "Goodbye, Patrick. See you in, London."

"Goodbye, Priya."

"Call me Priya _didi._" I said with a smile.

When I returned I saw Draco being swarmed by my uncles. He seemed to be doing fine. He was completely freaking them out by his extremely cold terse taciturn nature. But my family wasn't one to be intimidated so they responded encouraged to break his walls. They were laughing and slapping him on the back. He managed to crack a small smile. He was doing fine. Didn't need no resc- His eyes caught mine. I didn't know what or if he was trying to tell me something. I just cocked my head to the side and frowned. I didn't know Draco Eye Language yet. So I didn't bother cracking the code. I went to the buffet and took a paper bowl and starting pouring myself some Shahi Paneer when I felt something very cold on my bare back. I nearly jumped to see Mr. Malfoy standing behind me.

"Malfoy women do not go scuttling around serving themselves food like commoners." He said icily with a hint of a forced smile tugging at his lips. His eyes were grey like Draco's but much harsher and scarier. I took a step back unconsciously. "Please, allow me." He said taking- no, snatching- the bowl from my hand and leading me to a table. He pulled out a chair and summoned a waiter and asked me to get some English dishes. I wanted Indian dishes. I wanted Shahi Paneer!

"So...Mr. Malfoy" I began in a desperate attempt to tackle the extremely palpably uncomfortable silence was that taking form between us but he interrupted me by saying

"Please, call me Lucius." And although his face showed no sign of scorn or disrespect, his voice stated otherwise. It felt like he was really angry at being made to repeat himself twice.

"I can't. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but calling someone as older as you are to me by their first name is considered to be the highest form of disrespect and irreverence and I have not been brought up believing in being impertinent to someone who doesn't deserve it. So, you have to forgive me for refusing to call you _Lucius." _I said firmly without meeting his eyes. Before he could answer, the waiter came with a huge dish and placed it in front of me.

"Priya?" My mum's voice came through my thoughts. I turned to find my mum looking relieved to find me. She smiled politely at Mr. Malfoy who stood up, nodded at me and my mother, and walked off to talk to some blondie at the other end of the room. "Where's your husband?" My mum asked me in my mother tongue, Telugu.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Now move, I'm hungry." I said rudely. I was mad at her for not fighting for me hard enough.

"Do you know if he ate anything? You should take care of such things now that you're married."

"Ma. Stop. now. This is not the best time for you to give me a manual on How To Be A Dutiful Wife. Maybe later." I replied tersely in Hindi. My mom ignored my jab successfully.

"Go and see if He's eaten anything before hogging food like a pig." My mum said eyeing my food with a sweet smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You're eating non-veg? Pig? Don't you have any shame!?" My mom screamed in a whisper if that's possible. I stabbed the fork in the meat and stuffed it in my mouth. I felt a pang of guilt for eating it because of the cultural repression, I'm guessing. But I ignored it.

"Sinner." My mum muttered before going away. I laughed a short curt laugh. I continued devouring the delicious meat and then got up to look for Draco. I found him strewn across in one of the bedrooms booked for the wedding in the hotel.

"Hello, lover." I said with a weird accent.

He woke up startled. I laughed. "Calm down, it's just me. Escaping like that...hmm.. very clever. Did you eat anything?" I asked settling myself on the bed next to me.

"Oh my, feeling like a dutiful wife now, are we?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. My mom forced me to go check on you because she caught me eating."

"You left food to come fetch me. I must say I'm feeling loved."

"Again, stop flattering yourself; I came to look for you _after_ eating that delicious meat."

"You left me there with your uncles and your cousins." He said accusingly.

"I thought you were doing fine." He narrowed his eyes at my response refusing to believe that I believed that he was doing fine.

He stood shakily placing his cold hands on my bare back. I squealed. "Your hands are fucking cold!" I whined trying to pry his hands off of me but he kept poking me with his icicles for fingers. "Stop it!"

He seemed to be having really fun with this. He finally stopped when I stopped squirming and struggling. Satisfied with my reaction, he placed his cold hands on my shoulders. We headed to the main hall where the few remaining people were happy to see us. I and Draco were supposed to take the 2:00 A.M. flight to Mumbai, which would take us London by Lufthansa Airlines. Along with Draco's sister, whose name I had forgotten the instance she had told me, her daughter whose name I can't remember, and Patrick and Mr. Malfoy. Dandy. Just dandy.

"No honeymoon?" One of my cousins asked me and Draco. We had changed and were bidding goodbyes to everyone.

"No. Later." I said tersely. I and Draco had decided that honeymoon was a very, very bad idea. To be honest, I didn't trust him. Or myself. I tend to get really horny at times. And I didn't want to take chances. Not with his blond hair and British accent. So we decided to use the excuse of Draco getting back to work because of something really important or something. We hadn't gone into the details. Bottom line was that we weren't going on a honeymoon.

"Why are your cousins staring at me like that?" He asked me, his face not betraying any emotion he felt. I followed his line of gaze and caught a few bitchy cousins of mine checking Draco out shamelessly. They looked really pissed. And jealous. I felt really, really happy in that moment.

"Well, their creepy socially awkward not-so pretty cousin got married to a _firang_, a –a Britisher, hence, their knickers are in a twist." I giggled. "Did I say that right?" I asked sceptically. "Knickers in a twist?"

For the first time in months, I saw Draco smile. It was an evil lazy smile but a smile nevertheless. "Yeah, you did."

I felt sad leaving my mum but not sad enough to cry much. I hugged her and all my aunts and uncles. And then at last, my father.

"Goodbye, _father._" I said icily in English. "Take care of _mother._ And lay off of your whores." I added tersely. He turned red. Not with embarrassment. With anger. He wanted to strike me. I could see it in his eyes. But I stood in front of him. Challenging him. But of course, he didn't. To my utter disappointment. His mouth was set angrily. And then I did something which really pissed him off.

I smirked. _Compliments of my husband, _I thought slyly before sliding into the car which was taking us lot to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-2

The pilot announced that we had reached London. I, for one, was relieved. Too much time away from home had been spent. Too much time in that hellhole had been spent. I wish we could've floo'd there but of course; father had been strict about not divulging Priya in our secrets. I looked at the woman sleeping next to me. She had her head leaning towards me but she didn't lean against me. I could feel the warmth radiate off of her in waves. Seeing her sleep so peacefully somehow annoyed me. I took her warm hand in my cold one and pressed it in the hope of waking her up. But she slept like the dead. I recalled the first time I'd seen her. It was when Father had lured me to go to India with him on a _business trip._ I should've known something was up. But father was a better actor than I and he carried the plan diligently and flawlessly.

Making alliances was the only way our company could survive. And so I was supposed to meet this girl. When I first saw her, I though, bloody hell. She was petite with dark hair and not at all pretty. She had small eyes and full lips and an unsettling nose. She seemed to be sulking when she came in.

"So I take it you didn't know you were supposed to meet a possible suitor today?" I ventured praying to Salazar, if she even knew English. She closed the door behind her and turned to see me. I saw that the sulking expression had been wiped off and been replaced by a smug smile.

"Oh, please. Do you think these thickheads can keep something as big as this from _me?_" She scoffed rolling her eyes. I was surprised by her excellent English and her claim.

"So, you knew?"

"Yeah, I did. Not the specifics."

"Well, whatever. This makes it easier. My company is in crisis. Forging an alliance with your company, well your father's, is the solution. And the only way to get your dad to trust our intentions is by me marrying into your family. You should consider yourself really lucky to be marrying into the Malfoy family. Well, since that's settled. I'll be off then."

Pathetic, really. After the war, the Ministry of Magic had seized all our accounts in Gringotts and took more than half of it in form of fines despite Father doing time in Azkaban for his infamous Death Eater status. We went almost bankrupt but thankfully, we _had_ started working with the muggles and found that we could manage to emerge powerful if we collaborated with the muggles. And so, here I was, talking to this olive skinned girl about marriage. I was surprised when father had suggested it, considering the fact that he had brought me up believe that all muggles were mudbloods. I grew out of it, and I think so did father. If he didn't, he did a very act pretending as if he had.

"Settled?" She had almost screamed incredulously. She walked over to me and poked my forehead with her index finger and her middle finger. It hurt. "Well, well, I thought the universe revolved around the Sun, _not around_ the Malfoys. Excellent display of manners by the way, _Mr. Malfoy_. You really established yourself as the perfect gentleman by not introducing yourself properly. I already feel so honoured to meet _such_ a great personality." her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, since we're done with the pleasantries, would you mind getting off your high horse and speaking to me and treating me with more respect a person should have while talking to his possible future-wife."

I smirked in response. Her attempt at intimidating me really impressed me. Her voice was really nice too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be so...I assumed you to be" I tried to look for less offensive words other than 'dumb', 'bimbo' and the like. Seeing me fumble, she offered,

"An IQ _actually_ more than my shoe size?" That time I didn't know that was her favourite line. She scoffed. "Well, unfortunately, I knew exactly what to expect, and you haven't disappointed me. This isn't the eighteenth century, Mr. Malfoy, you don't rule me. Coming in here thinking you'd meet some uneducated silly Indian girl, marry her, and take advantage of her father's company, well, well, isn't that the American Dream, now?"

I couldn't understand her comment of 'You don't rule me' but before I could conjure up a response she added, "Well, anyway, I don't give two hoots about what you do with my father's company, to be honest. Well, I can't reject you, you know. My father is a _very_ cunning man, Mr. Malfoy. He has put me in a predicament I can't get out from. So, yes, I'll marry you." Her voice softened at the last sentence. Her small brown eyes met mine. I opened my mouth to say something when she stopped me by raising her hand to stop me.

"I do have some conditions."

Conditions? I frowned.

"Oh relax; they are very basic and _humane._ You respect me, I respect you. We can be like friends. Or something close to that. It's better than hating each other's guts till we can get a divorce in time. We can have each other's backs."

They seemed reasonable. I nodded.

"You have to move to London after we get married here." I said since there was nothing else to say.

"I know." She said smiling at me for the first time that evening.

"You don't seem unhappy."

"Perhaps because there aren't any reasons to be unhappy. " She stated flatly. "And.." she began but was hesitating. "No kissing or coitus." She said wrinkling her noise. I couldn't help but snort at her choice of word.

All I could do was snort in response. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I don't want anyone else to know about our arrangement. My father would dedicate himself to prevent us getting a divorce even if it's after a decade of our marriage, if he knows that it is in our plans. And also, it's better this way."

"I agree. So do we have a deal?" I said getting up.

"Yeah, I believe we do." She wouldn't get up. She wrinkled her nose. "Excuse my behaviour; I am way too exhausted to see you out."

"That's fine." I shrugged and saw myself out.

I looked back to her sleepy form and realized she looked kind of pretty. I thought that was very interesting. Because I remember when I saw her for the first time, I thought she wasn't pretty at all. And even though she looked pretty during the wedding too, I knew it was the make-up, but now, seeing her sleeping like there was no tomorrow, she didn't look half-bad. Although she had straight hair it was quite unruly. I caught a strand of it and examined it. It was brown and turned auburn when light fell on it. I noticed the split ends too. I remember Susan, as a teenager, crying over her split ends. She would cut out every single one of them and mine too. I let go of her hand to catch more of her strands and obsessively examine them.

"Are you going to eat my hair?" a sleepy voice startled me. Salazar Slytherin! When had she woken up?

"When did you wake up?"

"A few seconds ago when I felt like something or rather _someone_ was planning on making me bald." She glared at me. "Please tell me you're not one of the creepy guys who eat hair or shit?" she frowned sleepily. I smirked.

"Do you know you sleep like the dead?" I asked her not letting go of the strand of hair I held in between my fingers. She shrugged in response already closing her eyes. I couldn't sleep in the airplane and I didn't want her to sleep so comfortably while I sat here bored so I quickly added, "I mean, there are babies bawling their lungs out, people coughing and laughing and –"

"People not letting their wives sleep." She interrupted me without opening her eyes. "Aren't you sleepy? You looked really sleepy."

"I don't...sleep on...planes." I said grudgingly. I wish I could. "And we're landing in a few minutes anyway."

"Sucks to be you." She added before falling into her deep slumber. I wasn't done talking to her yet, and I didn't like the way she had ended our conversation, so I yanked the strand of hair I had in my hand making her yelp.

"You asshole!" She grumbled something in some language, probably her mother tongue or something, I couldn't make out the words she was saying but she seemed really angry. I smirked satisfied. _Sucks to be you now_, I thought snidely. I felt a hand clasp a tuft of my hair and yank at it.

"Ouch!" It was my turn to yelp now. I wanted to hex her. Right there. She glowered at me.

"Get a room!" Patrick groaned beside Priya. She turned to give him an apologetic smile. He glowered at the both of us and threw his jacket over his face to resume his sleeping. Priya turned to me and said, "Well, you didn't have to do that. If you were so hungry, you could've asked me, I could've picked on some loose strands and given them to you."

"That was a very lame comeback. I'm going to let you sleep now so that you can think of something _fresh_ or _Original_ for a change."

She snorted at my insult and expressed her distaste at my words by giving me the finger.

"Very mature of you." I remarked. But I don't think she heard me because she had turned to face Patrick.

I was deeply satisfied when the air hostesses came around rousing people who were sleeping. I turned to Priya and started poking her neck with my cold hands.

"Time to get up. Hey, Patrick, get up!" I managed to nudge him too. He emerged from beneath his jacket looking annoyed. I gave him a cold look which didn't seem to waver his annoyed look. Priya was up. She was tying her unruly hair in a bun. I eyed the loose strands that had fallen on her seat.

"Go ahead, don't be shy, pick 'em and eat 'em. I won't judge you." She said unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. I glowered at her.

Susan, who was sitting beside Patrick got up and said, "Hey Priya, could you hold on to Amy for a while? I need to use the restroom."

I wondered why she didn't hand Amy to Patrick. And then I noticed Patrick had gone back under his jacket. I rolled my eyes. Priya smiled in response and got up to take the sleeping two-year old from Susan. Amy obviously awoke because of the awkward exchange.

"Hey sweetheart, go back to sleep, your mum will be back in a few." Priya said quickly. Maybe because she didn't want Amy to feel startled at a stranger holding her. But Amy couldn't care less as she snuggled against Priya. Priya sat scrutinizing the little brunette in her arms.

"She's so pretty." Priya leaned in to whisper in my ear. I nodded gravely. I closed my eyes for a second. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep. I could hear Priya hum the tune of some song very softly. I remember my mother singing me to sleep when I was a kid. It's funny how I realized in this moment that Priya had never asked me where Susan's husband was. She never asked Susan or Patrick either. I don't think so. I wonder if somebody else told her about Susan's husband leaving them. He was an utter bastard. I wondered why she hadn't asked me. I listened to her hum softly. I wondered which song it was. Was it some weird Indian song?

Priya spoke Hindi, which was apparently their national language, and Telugu which was her mother tongue, the state she belonged to. I could, of course, never understand when she switched from one language to another when she was talking to her mother. But it would be a very interesting exchange. When her bickering would be done, I'd always ask her which language she was speaking in. And she'd tell me she was alternating between Hindi and Telugu. She would also alternate between Hindi, Telugu and English.

"Hey, hey. Wake up." I felt someone's voice penetrating through my subconscious. I opened my eyes to see Priya looming over me.

"I fell asleep?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." She did something weird then. She smiled. It was very short but she had. "Are you okay? Are you always this pale?" She asked me her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Yes, I'm always this _pale._" I snapped unintentionally. She rolled her eyes. I think I heard her mutter, "Always PMS-ing.

We took different cabs, Susan and her spawn took one and I and Priya took another. When we reached the apartment, Priya said, 'Nice apartment.' I didn't know if she was being honest or sarcastic. Her sarcasm was difficult to tell apart from her usual comments. She immediately started scouring for a bedroom, I think, because when she entered one of the guest bedrooms she didn't come out until the next morning.

The next morning I found Priya strewn across the floor reading the newspaper.

"You're going to work?" Priya asked frowning, taking in my attire.

"Yeah. Meeting." I said opening the fridge and taking out a milk carton.

"Sucks to be you. I don't start until next Monday." She stretching her intertwined fingers above her head.

_Lucky bi-_. Wait. What? "You're working?" I asked surprised. I thought father had told her about Malfoy women and how they didn't need to work.

"Yeah, of course I am. You didn't know?" She went back to reading the newspaper.

"No. I didn't. I thought you had agreed to stay at home."

"Well, that's dumb. How dumb do you take _me_ to be? You thought I would marry away a foreigner, go to a foreign country and be completely dependent on him financially? Tut, tut, tut."She shook her head dramatically. Well, she had a point.

"But didn't Father tell you about-"

"Malfoy women and their tardiness. Yes, he told me _all_ about it. And I did listen to him but chose not to follow the advice."

"But Father-"

"Oh God, Malfoy! Give it a rest! Stop being such a daddy's boy." She yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. "I don't care what _Father_ said." She said mocking me. My blood boiled with anger. I stalked towards her.

"Do. Not. _EVER. _Mock. Me. or. My Father. You filthy _whore._" I breathed in her face. She gave me a bored look. She hadn't even flinched!

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to be scared? Oh, see, I'm trembling!" She said pointing to her steady hand which lay lazily in her lap. "Well, my eyes _do_ hurt because of your _platinum_ hair." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. I rolled my eyes and moved away from her to take a swig of the milk.

"Do not test my patience." I said giving her a sharp look and headed towards the door.

"You don't scare me Malfoy. Spare me the nonsense. " She stood up to follow me .I wondered why.

"And Malfoy?" She called when I stepped out of the door.

"If I remember correctly, I am not the whore here_. You_ are. Have a nice day." She said giving me a sweet smile and next thing I know I am cowering, clutching my stomach because the bint had punched me before shutting the door. Now I know why she followed me to the door. I could hear her laugh.

_That filthy bitch, _I thought. I wanted to break the goddamn door down and give her one nicely but my mobile phone rang. It was Stacey, my secretary. I was late. Great.

My sides still hurt. The bitch knew how to throw a punch.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER-3

I waited till I heard Malfoy's footsteps ebb away. Then I settled myself on the floor in front of the couch and hugged my knees tightly. I took in deep breaths and chanted the word, '_Daijobu'_ as Rui had taught me. The images of Malfoy's face sneering into mine made me shudder. I took deep breaths. After collecting myself I went into the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. I had taken a look around the apartment when I had woken up.

There were three bedrooms, a living room, a dining room and two en suite bathrooms. It was quite big for an apartment. Maybe all apartments in Britain were this big. I went into the big teal ensconced kitchen with black marble slabs. I was happy. Surprisingly, the fridge was stocked with food. There were eggs, and some Ben & Jerry ice cream, lots of veggies and mustard and ketchup and oh, yes, peanut butter and jam. I took some bread from the fridge and fixed myself a peanut butter and jam sandwich and silently applauded myself for watching American and British soaps as a kid. All hail television!

I went into the room Draco had locked himself in till this morning. As soon as I entered, I couldn't help wonder if some green paint had exploded in it or something? There were green drapes, curtains, bed sheets, pillow cases, and even green bathroom slippers! Boy, he _really_ liked green, didn't he? There was a huge bed placed in the centre of the colossal room with a window on adjacent wall and a book shelf on the wall opposite to the window. I bit into my sandwich and walked towards the book shelf but before I could check out his book collection, I heard a pop! And then another pop! In the other room which made me rush to the living room to find...nothing?

I finished the sandwich I was eating and went to the kitchen to put it in the sink when I noticed a regal looking dark green cloth placed on a plate. I wondered where it came from. Maybe it was always there and I hadn't noticed it. I _was_ a poor observer at times. I lifted the cloth to find a large meal underneath it. I wondered if Draco did this. I felt a bit bad for hitting him this morning. But I shook those thoughts away. He deserved it. I looked at the clock. It was Nine-thirty A.M. I had a long day ahead of me. I had to unpack my belongings. After unpacking my stuff, I went and took a long bath in my amazing bath tub and then lazed around in my bath robe listening to Lana Del Rey sing through my Mp4.

I decided to get dressed and go on some sightseeing. I took out my phone and searched for some places to see in London. I couldn't understand the directions so I decided to be adventurous and venture out on my own and figure things out as I went. On my way out, the doorman greeted me. He was stout and had white hair peeking from under his cap.

"Good day, Mrs. Malfoy" He said startling me. People here were so polite. I smiled at him and asked him to call me Priya. He fumbled for bit but got my name correct. He told me his name was Jerry. I asked him his last name and he told me it was Thomas.

"So, Mr. Thomas, could you direct me to one of the parks in the city? The closest perhaps? I'm new here, as you can see."

"Um, yes, sure, sure." He gave me the directions to the closest park and I thanked him and turned to leave when he stopped me and said "And Miss? Please call me Jerry." He said tipping his cap towards me.

"No, no, that's considered rude from where I come." I smiled at him and didn't wait to see if he understood what I had said. I felt so liberated at that moment. I was away from everybody I hated and didn't want to see. I was doing what I wanted. Yes. I was free. Well, almost. Draco was an ass but he was okay.

I remembered the instructions given to me. I was to walk four blocks, then take a left and turn a right after two blocks. It was easy. I found the park. It was gigantic. Almost like Nehru Park. But couples snogging each other shamelessly. Nice. I bought myself a delicious ice-cream. It tasted so different than the ones in India. This was so much better. So much creamier and I'm sure much more fattening. I spotted an empty bench and proceeded towards it when I was knocked down by something. When I opened my eyes to see the culprit, I saw two boys, one red-haired and one dark-haired looming over me.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry for this! Albus! James! Apologize to this lady right now for knocking her over!" A female voice said from behind me. I got up and dusted my pants. _This is why I don't want kids, _I thought snidely. "It's alright." I interrupted her scolding.

I turned to see the lady in question, another red-head, looking at me apologetically. She then turned her deadly gaze towards her two sons who now stood before me with their heads hanging in shame. "We're sorry for knocking you over, Miss." The dark-haired boy said. "Yeah, we're really sorry. We didn't see you." The other boy chimed in.

"That's okay. It's alright. See, I'm fine. No harm done." I said smiling. My ass _did_ hurt but oh well, I didn't want to spend my first day in London ruining it for some kids. They both flashed me the brightest smiles and looked eagerly to their mum who still wore a frown. But she sighed and complied with her boys and let them run off to play.

"I'm Ginerva Potter." She said turning to me with a smile. _Weird name, _I thought before saying, "I'm Priya." I didn't give in my surname because I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep my maiden name or not. But it looked weird so I added, "I'm new here."

"Your boys are a handful."I said, my gaze following them, watching them scuttle around.

"Yeah, they are." She said lovingly. "Where are you from, if you don't mind me prying?"

"I'm from India. Came to London just yesterday."

"With your husband?" She said eyeing my diamond ring. Suddenly my diamond felt a lot heavier and I felt very uncomfortable. I think Ginerva noticed it because she gave me an apologetic smile for staring and added, "And how are you finding London?"

"It's ...nice. I like the park for now. And the Ice cream's nice." I smiled sheepishly. "I've still to get used to such ...blatant displays of affection, I guess." I nodded towards the couple eating each other's faces off. Ginerva laughed.

"I'm presuming that doesn't happen in India?"

"Oh, No, goodness, no, not in front of everyone. Can't say I'm not thankful for that." I said wrinkling my nose. She laughed more.

"So, Ginerva, -"

"Oh, please call me Ginny."

"Okay, Ginny, you've been in London long?" I suddenly felt foolish for asking. I wondered if she thought I was foolish.

"Not long. We just moved here, my husband and me, with our three kids. He really loves London and he has been begging me forever to move here and I finally complied. That git knows how to make me cave in to his every demand." Ginerva, no, _Ginny, _giggled at whatever memory the conversation had brought up. I giggled too.

"Where did you move from?" I asked. She seemed a bit startled at the question. I wondered why.

"We moved from... Paris." She frowned.

"Oh!" I clapped my hands in delight. "Paris! How wonderful!"

"Yeah..."Ginny didn't seem so delighted. "Very delightful indeed." She shook her head smiling. "Oh, there's Harry now." She said waving at someone behind me. I turned to find a dark haired man walk towards us with a little dark-haired girl.

"Hey, you're late." Ginny said as they neared.

"I know. Lily couldn't find socks that matched with her hairclips." He grinned and pecked her on the lips. I blushed and averted my gaze. Ginny giggled. At her Husband's comment, I think? I hope so.

"Anyway, meet Priya. I just met her when our dear sons knocked her over."

Harry passed me a polite smile and extended his hand. I shook It and smiled back. "Hello. I apologize for my sons."

"It's alright. They didn't injure me or anything. No harm done."

He still smiled apologetically."Well, shall we go then?" He asked Ginny, who nodded.

"Let me get the boys, first." She then turned to me. "Well, it was a delight meeting you, Priya."

"Likewise." I said. I didn't want her to leave. I felt like a kid again who didn't want the first friend she had made in school to leave her. I don't think she saw my crestfallen look because she had already turned to scour the park for her boys. I turned, deciding on walking back home.

"Hey, Priya" I heard Ginny's voice call me. She handed me a piece of paper. "This is my number. We could get together for lunch sometime? It gets lonely being alone in a new city." She smiled. I couldn't help but grin and nod fervently.

"Yeah, that'd be really fun. Thanks!" I called after her.

I had made a new friend.

When I got home I saw Malfoy sitting on the couch watching T.V. on that gigantic Plasma screen.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." He drawled.

"The cat? What? Where?" I asked confused. I wondered if a stray cat and found its way in and dragged a dead rat with it. I grimaced at the thought of it. I looked at Draco for an explanation but he just groaned.

"I didn't mean it in the literal sense."

"Huh?" I thought over it and then it dawned on me. "Hey! That's rude!" I remarked. I heard him mutter a 'Finally.'

"Where were you?" He asked me flipping channels continuously. He wasn't watching anything in particular. I found the constant flipping of channels annoying. I slumped onto the couch next to him. "I went to the Park." I stated trying to pry his fingers off of the remote.

"Why'd you go to the park?" He asked flatly refusing to let go of the remote.

"I was getting bored. I made a friend." I finally gave up trying and stared at the screen showing some British comedy. I couldn't understand their jokes. Draco wasn't laughing either.

"Why are they laughing? WHAT are they laughing about?" I asked frustrated.

"I have no idea. And by the way, I hope you do know that balloons with faces printed on them don't count as real friends."

"Ha-ha. So funny. You should be on this show." I said looking at him for the first time. "Shit, Draco, you look horrible!"I exclaimed in horror. He had horrible dark circles engraved under his eyes and his hair was messed up and he looked really tired.

"What a charming thing to say, _dear_." He said icily.

"Well, you do. Go to sleep, for god's sake!" I said getting up to remove my shoes and wash my feet. "Did you eat anything? You look starved." I said coming out of the bathroom.

"Then make me a sandwich, wench." He said not moving from the couch.

"I am going ignore the sexist comment because you look like death." I said coldly before heading to the kitchen to get the plate that had been sitting on the kitchen counter. I heated it and brought it out for him.

"When did this come?" He looked surprised. I was even more surprised that he didn't think for a minute that I made it. He was probably familiar with the food and the arrangement I guessed.

"Don't know, was on the kitchen counter. Wait, you don't know about this?"

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, it's Tilly, our house el-cook" he said taking a fork and a knife and happily munching away.

"_Elcook? _When did she come in?"

"Probably when we were still sleeping." He said between bites.

"She has _keys_ to our apartment?" I asked horrified.

"Yeah. Ugh, wipe that look off of your face. Tilly is very trustworthy."

"If you say so." I said snatching the remote which sat beside him. I started checking out for Indian Channels.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked me.

"There's only one meal. And I'm not hungry." I answered mechanically. I wanted him to shut up so that I could concentrate on the channels I'm flipping through.

"Only one? Oh, it's just five. Tilly will bring supper around seven." He said. I didn't bother replying. I couldn't. I had to focus on the channels.

"What are you looking for? Please tell me you're not going to put on some weird Indian shite." He groaned beside me.

"Draco Malfoy. Ever the gentleman." I drawled. Luckily his phone started ringing before he could say anything.

"Hello? Susan. Wait, Patrick?" I heard Draco say. I couldn't find even one Indian Channel till now.

"It's for you." Draco said handing the phone to me. "Patrick." He said.

Patrick calling me?

"Hey, Patrick." I said feeling surprised that he had called.

"Hey Aunt Priya, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." I answered sceptically.

"Do you want a catch a movie with me?"

Oh. Hm. "Yeah, sure. Which one? And Where?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll come over to your place tomorrow morning and we can decide where to go from there." He seemed to have planned everything.

"Oh, okay. Sounds wonderful. See you tomorrow, then. Bye."

"What was that about?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Patrick. He wants to go see a movie with me tomorrow."

"He does." Draco kept quiet for a while before saying, "I see my nephew has a little crush on my wife." He said letting out a harsh bark of a laugh. He said it as if any guy having a crush on me is absurd!

"Well, if he does, I'm sure this proves that he has good taste in women."

"Oh, really? Then according to you, my choice in women must be _splendid._"He snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. All hail the almighty ever so tempting Draco Malfoy" I grumbled flipping through the channels absentmindedly when I felt him behind me. I felt his cool breath near my ear. My own breath hitched. I turned to him to find him looking back at me.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're freaking me out!" I exclaimed. Instead of answering me, he pressed his lips against mine and gave me a big smooch. Or tried to. I resisted.

"Ugh" I groaned getting up. "Ew, what is that? Is that liquor I tasted on your lips? How bitter! Cheee" I groaned.

"You, my dear, know exactly how to ruin a perfect kiss." He said shaking his head.

"Perfect kiss?" I yelled before laughing like crazy. "What was so _perfect_ about it, the fact that you absolutely freaked me out by creeping up on me or that your mouth tastes like it's been dipped in bitter gourd!?" He turned pink. Finally, some colour on his pale skin.

"That's odd. Most women like being kissed like that."I heard him mumble as he made his way to his room, probably embarrassed. He slammed the door behind him.

"Women like it? What kind of woman likes to be creeped up on? What kind of women did you date!?" I called out after him laughing.

Suddenly the door flew open and Draco walked towards me taking long strides. I didn't even have time to gulp when I felt Draco take hold of my upper arms and pull me up. His grey eyes were penetrating into mine. He leaned his head slowly towards me and I felt his lips against mine. They moved very softly against mine. I wondered if I should stop it but then I thought kissing when one feels really lonely isn't a bad idea. And he was my husband even if I don't really love him. Clearly, the pros outweighed the cons. So I gladly pressed myself against him and slipped my arms around his neck. I could still taste the bitterness of the alcohol but somehow I didn't mind.

When we finally broke away gasping for air, he had a smirk playing over his lips. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay, fine. _That _was perfect." Satisfied by my comment, he nipped at my lips one last time before he headed for his room. I couldn't stop rolling my eyes at his palpable smugness.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I woke up with a start drenched in cold sweat. For Salazar's sake! Not _again._ The same dream, It would never stop. The screams, the sighs, the blood. They were as fresh as yesterday's wound. I reached for my wand which lay in the desk of the nightstand next to my bed, and cast a drying spell to dry my shirt and the blankets which were drenched in my sweat. I checked the time. It was nine in the evening. I was surprised that I slept for four whole hours. Usually, I managed only three. Well, I guess this meant that I'd be spending the rest of the night awake.

My stomach growled making me get up and go to the kitchen. Tilly had left two grand platters with food on the kitchen counter. Both were untouched. I wondered why Priya hadn't eaten it. Maybe she hadn't noticed it. I could hear the sounds coming from the Telly and I heard Priya laugh. She was sounded like she was having a fit.

I wanted to see what got her knickers in a twist but I wondered if things would become awkward between us because of the kiss. I didn't know why I did. Okay, I did know. She had questioned my manhood. My ability to _please women._ And that could not go unchallenged. So I showed her. She didn't seem to mind it then. She even said it was perfect. But I was still hesitant to go, because girls were crazy and temperamental. And I didn't think Priya was any different. Plus, she was Indian. Which meant she was conservative.

I contemplated going back to my room and finish signing the papers which required my attention when her incessant giggling and neighing (laughing) got the better of me and I found myself walking towards the living room.

I took my plate with myself to the living room to see her banging her fist on the arm of the couch. She didn't seem to notice me come in. I saw what she was watching and couldn't help but burst out into peals of laughter too.

The telly showed this Indian, I'm guessing, couple; a voluptuous woman, with a dark skinned; moustached, middle-aged man and they were dancing to some stupid tune. And it just looked so disgusting and funny at the same time that I couldn't help but plop next to Priya and laugh with her.

She noticed me and gave me a peculiar look but didn't stop laughing. Finally when the stupid song ended and advertisements came in, did she calm down.

"Gee, that was nice." She finally said, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears that had formed in her eyes because of her neighing.

"That was disgusting." I said grinning at her. She kept quiet for a bit before adding, "Where'd the food come from?"

"It was on the kitchen counter." I said cutting into my steak, and taking the remote from her hand. I wondered what father would say if he saw me now. Probably something like, _Malfoys don't eat on the couch_. Only Tilly knew of my indiscretions. And she would never rat me out to father. "Tilly must've left it."

"Huh? How is that possible? I was here the whole time. I didn't see her come in." Priya countered looking flustered. Oh, _shite_. I kept my mask of nonchalance on as I asked her, "Well, maybe you're not that good of an observer."

She scoffed. "Excuse me, but I think I would've noticed a woman walking past me to the kitchen with gigantic platters!"

"Well, you must not be present here then. What other explanation is there?" I asked _her._ Which confused her further. Poor girl. I made a note to myself to talk to Tilly about this problem.

"Well, I did go to the bathroom..but that was for like a minute...or two.." she frowned, her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Well, there you have it." I said chewing on the succulent steak. She nodded staring at the TV screen looking utterly frustrated and dissatisfied by the conclusion.

"Well, go get your the food." I said getting impatient with her tardiness.

"I'm not hungry."

"What did yo-" I began but she cut me off by asking "What are you eating?"

"Steak." I answered.

"You mean COW?" She looked utterly horrified and she actually drew away from me like she would be burnt if she sat any close.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" taking another bite of the steak.

She shook her head frantically but her expression was contorted in disgust.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch? Come on, spit it out." I asked impatiently. She seemed hesitant at first but then she relented, "Well, we consider the Cow holy...so...You're kind of eating one of the Gods I worship, Draco." She explained softly.

I stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. A Cow as a God? By Salazar Slytherin, these muggles were outrageously hilarious! Priya rolled her eyes and mumbled something in her language, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not funny." She grumbled when I chuckled for the last time. I placed the plate on the small sofa table in front of the couch.

"You didn't have anything non-vegetarian at the wedding, then?"

"Well, I did have the pork...but I puked it out later. I just couldn't keep it down. The stupid beliefs are ingrained in my bones, I guess." She said gritting her teeth together. "But I do eat chicken!" She said with a proud smile. "It's just so...yum... and there isn't really any rule specifically that we can't eat chicken and though my caste prohibits non-veg, I don't really give a flying fuck about my caste." She explained while I tried to recall what caste was. When I couldn't, and since I didn't want to ask her because I didn't want to show her that I didn't know something, I said,

"Well, you must be so proud of yourself. The little rebel." I said snidely. "I'm sure Tilly made some chicken too. Check for it in the kitchen."

Priya hesitated again. "I can't eat it even if it's chicken. Not _today." _

"What's wrong with today?"

"Today's Friday."

"Yes, And...?"

"Well, I can't have non-veg on Friday."

I stared at her dumbfounded. "That's really...dumb."I said not knowing what else to add. She looked away from me, clearly uncomfortable with being under my scrutiny, and focused on the T.V. The advertisements had ended long ago and the shitty movie with the shitty muggles had resumed. I don't think Priya was really watching the movie, because her jaw was still set harshly.

"That's a lot of rules." I added after some time.

"Hm, yeah, I know. But they're okay. I mean, it's not like I've never broken them. I have. But I just feel a bit hesitant when I do. It's not like evil befalls of anything, but it's just that...they're a part of me now. The beliefs. "

"Are there more?"I asked curious. These muggles and their traditions and customs.

"Oh, yeah. I can't eat non-veg on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays or cut my nails or hair during these days because, well, they are considered holy days and are assigned to different Gods and performing such activates is considered...well, impure?" She added the last part sceptically. "Anyway, so I can't do all those stuff on those days and well, there's this utterly stupid superstition that if you let your hair down after dawn, you might attract ghosts. I think that's utter shit, personally. I always let my hair hang loose and I'm not possessed now, am I?" she said.

"I didn't know you were so superstitious. Or religious."

"That's the irony. I'm _not."_ She said sighing. "I'm considered to be some sort of a troubled atheist in my family." She giggled. But it didn't really sound happy.

"My family isn't religious at all. We don't even have a religion." My words sounded weird to me.

"Really? That's interesting. But then why did we get married with a priest?"

"'Cause it's acceptable in the Malfoy fold, somehow." I said not knowing what else to say. Truth be told, I didn't know the truth myself. I made it a point to ask Father about this.

"Look at us. We just had a decent conversation." Priya said smiling. I snorted in response.

"Yeah, who knew you were capable of that?"

"Surprising for a whore to display such qualities, nay?" she asked sharply. Ah, the comment made earlier was clearly not forgotten.

"I didn't mean what I said. You provoked me. And you called me a whore too. And hit me."

"You deserved it."

"Well, yes. We're even then." I concluded.

"No. We're not. You deserved it. _I, _on the other hand, didn't."

_She had a point _but I didn't want her to know that I thought so. And then I did something without thinking. I apologized. Malfoys do _not_ apologize.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a whore." I said in a low voice. I glanced at her briefly to see if she had heard it. Her triumphant grin told me that she had. I stifled a groan that was coming up. She slightly punched my arm playfully and said, "Oh, well, I forgive you because I am _such_ a good person." She happily turned to the telly and thankfully changed the channel. She yawned again and the abruptly stood up.

"Well, I'm really exhausted. I'm going to bed." She said already walking to her room, to my utter dismay. I realized that for a muggle, she wasn't half bad. Actually, she wasn't bad at all. I really enjoyed annoying her. I didn't respond because I was too busy wondering what I should do till dawn breaks in.

The next morning I woke with a start again. But not because of the dream. But because of the incessant banging on the wall. The secret door which I had transfigured to merge with the rest of the walls in the room was being banged on by someone on the other side. I had to hide the room because of Priya. How was I supposed to explain a fireplace without a chimney? I knew she wasn't _that_ dumb.

"Open up, mate!" I heard Blaise's voice coming from the other side. I quickly transfigured the wall into the door and opened it to find a grinning Blaise and an annoyed Pansy.

"Merlin's beard! I was going to break the wall down! Why the hell have you hidden your fireplace?" Pansy groaned and plopped on my bed.

"What the hell are you two doing here so early?" I asked instead, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. I was _quite_ annoyed at the two of them dropping in unannounced.

"Early? It's nine!" Pansy said crossing her hands across her chest, pouting in a way which made her look very attractive.

"And we had to meet for Quidditch today, mate. I guess you forgot all about that?" Blaise asked joining Pansy on my bed. Quidditch! I groaned. It had completely skipped my mind!

"Oh, Merlin, yes, I completely forgot. Give me a minute. I'll wash up." I said heading for the en suite bathroom. I stopped in my tracks and whirled on heels to face them. "Do _not_ use magic outside of this room. In fact, do _not _ move out of this room till I come back."

Pansy gave a confused look while Blaise smirked. "Of course, wouldn't want to scare the muggle wife now, would we?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Well, in that case, I hope you don't mind us using your bed till you come!" Blaise called out after me. I could hear Panse giggle. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door.

Blaise and Panse were the friends with benefits kind of people. They certainly liked each other but made it crystal clear they wanted to do nothing with each other except for shagging.

When we later emerged from my room, with me screaming at them for screwing around in my bed and them giving me the infamous Slytherin smirks, we were greeted by an already dressed Priya who sat on the couch reading the newspaper with a hot cup of whatever in her other hand. She looked up from the newspaper and passed me a smile before frowning when her she took in Blaise's and Pansy's presence.

"Hey...I didn't know you had...friends..Over. " She said shooting me a confused look. "In your room." She added.

"Yeah, I didn't either; they have a habit of popping in whenever they want." Priya shot me an irritated look which I chose to ignore; I went into the kitchen to fetch myself a glass of milk. By the time, I came back, I saw Panse watching Priya, who was talking to Blaise, with an amused expression.

"You know, Priya, red colour really suits you." I heard Blaise say as I came in. The rat was already hitting on my wife! I grimaced at his compliment. Priya was wearing a red fitted shirt with a wide neck which showed off her collar bones. I saw Priya glance at the sleeve of her shirt for a second before answering, "Yeah, It does." With a smile. Blaise didn't know what to make of her comment. He was probably wondering if she was acting conceited or just being honest. I smirked at him as I sat down opposite him on the chair.

"You know, this material is hard to come by." Pansy said scooting closer to Priya and running her long fingers across Priya's sleeve.

"Really? I didn't know that..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, it must've cost a load." Pansy remarked.

"I wouldn't know. It was a gift, to be honest."

"Really? From whom?" Blaise asked. Now even I was curious when I saw her olive cheeks turn slightly pink.

"From...a friend." She added uncomfortably. Blaise barked a short laugh while I glowered at him. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Which _friend?"_ Blaise asked wiggling his eyebrows. I was getting annoyed. Pansy probably noticed this because she immediately shushed Blaise and asked him to mind his own business. _Clever thinking Panse,_ I thought angrily. Pansy shot me a look which said, '_Let it go'_ and then turned to talk to Priya about something.

""So, Blaise, did you talk to the Domyouji Corporation about the Oil field project?" I asked trying to steer Blaise away from Priya. He was such a dickhead sometimes.

"Well, yeah, I-"

Priya, who was talking to Pansy till now jumped in the conversation.

"Did you just say Domyouji?" She asked, her eyebrows raise, a smile slowly gracing her face.

"Yes...why?" I asked hesitantly.

"You mean THE Domyouji Corporation which is located in Tokyo?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know them?" Blaise asked leaning forward. Even Panse raised an eyebrow in question at Priya.

"Of course I do! Are they in London?" She asked eagerly.

"You mean you know THE Domyouji, Domyouji Tsukasa, to be specific." He asked enunciating every word.

Priya looked annoyed. "Yes. I know THE Domyouji." She gave him a stern look which told him not to treat her like she's stupid. Sensing danger, Blaise immediately backed off nodding. "Is he in London?" She turned her brown eyes on me.

"Yeah, he is."

"Oh God, Draco, you have to take me to meet them when you go. If you go. What business are you exactly doing with them?" She asked frowning at the last part. I realized how much she frowned. She frowned so much.

"Uh...we're trying to set up Oil factories all over the world and since Domyouji Corporation has the monopoly over oil fields in Oil generating countries, we're trying to collaborate with them." I explained, feeling a little awkward as I felt Priya concentrated gaze bore into mine.

"But there's a problem." Blaise said catching her attention. She turned to him. "They don't trust us. We're a new company and we don't really have anyone to vouch for us, so they're hesitant in making any long term commitment on this."

Priya smiled at this. "I could talk to Tsukasa-Kun for you." She grinned.

"It isn't really a kitty party thing where you can call in a favour." I remarked. "You can't expect Domyouji to listen to you just because you _know_ him. That would hardly motivate him to invest so much in our venture." I said sharply, getting irritated at her naivety.

"Well, firstly, it's Domyouji-_san_ for _you._ Since you hardly know him, calling him merely by his last name without any honorific would be really offensive. And his wife is the only person who is allowed to call him that. He gets annoyed if someone else uses that name for him. He is a very short tempered guy, you see._" _She said shooting me a death-glare which could make a death-eater shudder. "_Secondly, _my dear Draco, if I met him at a _kitty party_, I would obviously not mention such a proposition. _Thirdly,_ by pointing out that the fact that he knows me would not make him trust my _husband's_ new business venture clearly shows how much you know about the Japanese and Tsukasa-kun, which by the way, isn't much at all. So why don't you" She said shooting me a cold look. "And you," She turned her icy glare to Blaise and said, "Get off your fucking high horses because right now, you're doing a splendid job at pissing off the only opportunity you have at getting anywhere with this business venture of yours. So, tell me when you're ready to get your heads out of your asses so that _I _can introduce you two arrogant prats to Tsukasa-Kun" She said bleakly. She then closed her eyes and took a long sip of her tea. She had a look of contentment on her face. And then she opened her eyes and shot me a smirk. Not _any_ smirk. _MY_ smirk.

I sat there dumbstruck, watching her in amazement. I saw Blaise give her an appraising look. In that moment, I realized she was much more than some 'petite, not-so-pretty' muggle I had married to keep my head above the water. She was strong, vicious, witty, independent and intelligent. And she was pretty. And some part of me wanted to snog her senseless for it. I shunned myself for my stupid thoughts.

"So how did you meet Domyouji-_San?"_ Blaise asked breaking the silence that had ensconced us.

"Well, I met them when I went to Japan."

"Them?" Pansy asked, speaking for the first time since this conversation had begun. I just sat there petrified.

"F4." She said giggling. We all waited for her to elaborate. "It's a long story and I don't really have time. Patrick will be here any minute." She said. Ugh. Patrick. I didn't want her to go. I really wanted to know how she stumbled upon a billionaire.

"Give us the short version." Panse urged, pouting. There was no way any human could resist pansy's demand when she was pouting. And Priya was no different.

"Okay, well, I met one of the close friends of Tsukasa-Kun who introduced me to the F4, really lame name, to be honest, when I went to Japan in 2005 and we've been friends since."

"Which friend?" Blaise asked.

"Mimasaka Akira-Kun."

"Who the hell is he?" I asked her.

"He is one of Tsukasa-kun's friends. I and my friends had gotten into some trouble in Japan and somehow Akira-kun, being the kind man he is, helped us even though we were strangers."

"So did you shag him?" Blaise asked with a smirk. I was too shocked to react. And to be honest, I was also a little curious.

"Blaise!" Pansy smacked him with the newspaper Priya had been reading earlier.

"Of course, I did not!" Priya groaned turning a bright red. "For the record, he likes older women! And he's a _f-friend_"

Blaise laughed at her response.

I didn't really know what to say so I kept quiet. I did shoot death-glares at Blaise though, which he dutifully ignored.

"I was just kidding. Calm down. I knew you were too much of a virgin to do anything like that." Blaise said grinning.

"Blaise!" This time I threw one of the magazines lying around at him. Being a Seeker, he had excellent reflexes and he immediately dodged it.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Priya demanded looking enraged. She would kill him. Witch or not, I knew she would and _could_ kill him. And I wouldn't stop him. Panse didn't look happy either. Blaise raised his hands in surrender,

"Well, what I mean to say is, that you're too innocent to have done the things Draco and I and even Pansy might've done. With people. Lots of people. Ah, those were the golden days... We'd have them screaming-"

"Blaise, stop before I Crucio your ass." I growled angrily. He stopped but winked at Priya. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you actually proud of your promiscuity?" She asked him, her face contorted in disgust.

"I call it living and having fun." He said shrugging. She stood up.

"Well, _Blaise, _you're not the only one who knows how to have _fun._" Priya retorted coolly.

"Oh really? What's your idea of fun?" He challenged her.

"Well, a lady doesn't kiss and tell." She said and walked towards her room but she stopped on the way to add, "But well, I guess you can say that you both aren't the only who can make girls _scream._" She winked back at him smirking MY smirk.

"I like your muggle wife." Pansy answered, she looked as dazed and awestruck as I and Blaise looked. Blaise nodded at Pansy's comment.

"Yeah. Me too."I said, still in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER -5

Patrick arrived exactly ten minutes later. I opened the door to find a grinning Patrick, who caught me off guard by pecking my lips and went past me to greet Draco. I stood there frozen. I had to talk to him about this. Surprisingly, Blaise and Pansy seemed to know Patrick. And the school he went. I couldn't listen to the conversation he, Blaise and Draco were having, as Pansy was struggling with storing my contact information in her cell phone. I took it from her and added my contact information and gave it back to a frustrated Pansy.

"I hate these Muggle devices! They are such a pain in the arse!" Pansy almost screamed.

"Muggle? What's that?" I asked, tucking my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans. When I looked up, I noticed all eyes were trained on me.

"Well, It's, erm, like.." Pansy struggled, panic written all over her face.

"Is it some British derogatory word to refer to Asian technology?" I asked narrowing my eyes in disapproval, eyeing her Japanese phone.

"Well," Pansy sighed. "I guess. I am _quite_ the racist." She said dejectedly, pouting. Most of the people I had come across in my life looked like complete unattractive morons when they pouted. But Pansy looked incredibly adorable. I just pursed my lips and shook my head.

"Well, Patrick, are you ready to go?" I asked already standing up.

"Yeah, it's time we leave anyway. It was nice meeting you Blaise." Patrick turned to Pansy and smiled, "Pansy." He said. I found it quite odd that he had used first names without any honorific to refer to someone as elder to him as Blaise and Pansy were. I resisted the urge to admonish him. But they didn't seem to mind. Perhaps, I was the _odd_ one. I sighed at this. I nodded at Draco and Blaise and smiled at Pansy before taking my leave.

"What? No 'goodbye kiss' for your husband?" I heard Draco ask. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I walked away instead of turning back.

"Kiss me arse, Malfoy!" I called out as I walked to the door, Patrick already waiting at the door. He chuckled at my response.

"It's rude to talk dirty in front of the guests, dear!" I heard Draco call out. I shut the door behind me, not caring to respond. I rolled my eyes at his lewd comment. That arse.

"Well, where are we going?" I asked Patrick, looking up at him expectantly.

"We're going to Leicester Square. We can decide which movie to watch, there?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Oh, before I forget. My friend's joining me." he said as we boarded the elevator.

"Really? Which friend?" I asked, getting a little nervous that a stranger was joining us. I wasn't very good with strangers. He apparently saw this because he laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like her. She's fun." He said, as we got out of the elevators.

"Hello Jerry." Patrick greeted the doorman.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas." I said to the doorman as I trailed behind Patrick.

"Hello Miss Priya. Going out to the park?" He asked politely, while Patrick tried to hail us a cab.

"Oh, no. My nephew wanted to take me to a movie." I explained. I didn't know why I felt the need to mention explicitly that Patrick was my nephew. Perhaps, because I didn't want Mr. Thomas to think there was anything going on between me and Patrick. Things like that were pretty scandalous in India. He merely smiled in response.

"That sounds wonderful. And please, call me Jerry." He called out as I slid into the backseat of the cab Patrick managed to hail.

When we reached the Leicester Square, we were greeted by a petite brunette. She had bright brown eyes. She was really pretty. Patrick bent down to peck her slightly on the lips before introducing me to her. Her name, Patrick said, was Sam. Sam seemed like a really nice girl. She was extremely polite and to my utter surprise, called me Priya _didi._ She told me how Patrick told her about me and my heritage which also piqued Sam's interest and she was really keen on this meeting.

"Sam's studying about cultures and religion." Patrick explained as we stood in line to get our tickets for the movie Skyfall. We soon started debating on who was the best James Bond was till date. Patrick believed it to be Sean Connery, I was adamant on Pierce Brosnon, while Sam said it never could better than George Moore. Nobody liked Daniel Craig. We purchased the tickets and went to buy popcorn and sodas.

"I don't like him because his name reminds me of my ex-boyfriend. Craig." Sam said wrinkling her nose in distaste while Patrick laughed. I remained silent. I didn't want to be reminded of my ex-boyfriend.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" I asked as I fished through my purse for money for the three large popcorns and three large sodas we had ordered. Things here were really expensive. When I turned to them after paying, I noticed they were laughing.

"We're not dating!" Sam said giggling.

"We're almost brother and sister." Patrick explained. "Our parents are engaged to be married to each other." He said helping me with the popcorns and sodas.

"Really? Susan is getting married? Nobody told me that." I said feeling a bit offended. But I wondered why I expected anyone to tell me anything at all? It's not like anybody really told me what happened to Patrick's real father. I didn't ask. I felt like it would seem like I was prying. However true that might be. I however did catch a whisper or two about Patrick's father abandoning Patrick and his mother. I didn't ask for more.

"That's odd. I reckoned you'd know. Uncle Draco didn't tell you anything?"

"No. He didn't. Anyway, we should go. It's almost time for the movie." I said quickly. I didn't want Patrick to know that his Uncle Draco and I weren't crazily in love. A part of me wanted to protect his innocence. However, silly it might seem.

As we hurried to the cinema hall, I think I heard someone call my name. I turned to see a wide black pair of eyes looking into mine.

"Priya-Chan?" he said again. His lips curled into a smile as recognition seeped into his eyes.

"Soujiroh-kun!" I exclaimed excited. "What are you doing here?"

He, unsurprisingly, had two ladies on each arm.

"Ah, sowrow, sowrow, Priya-Chan. I am stirrr nothh so...whath do they say..." (ah, slow, slow, Priya-Chan. I am still not so...what do they say) he said looking at the Japanese woman hanging on his arm for help but they stared back at him blankly. "Ah, Proficient. Yes. Noth that proficient in ze language yeth." (not that proficient in the language yet)

"Waow, Soujiroh-Kun, you have improved immensely! I remember what a mess you were." I cringed at the memory of Soujiroh-kun forcing me to teach him English. It was a nightmare. Someone cleared their throat behind me. Ah. Patrick. I turned to Patrick and Sam with an apologetic smile.

"Soujiroh-kun, meet my nephew Patrick and his friend Sam."

"Oh, I had compretery forgotten about you getting married, Priya-Chan. Omedetto!" He squeezed my hand congratulating me. (completely forgotten... Congratulations!)

"Hajimemashte, Pathorick-San, Sam-San." Soujiroh-Kun extended his hand which a dazed Patrick took hold of, followed by Sam. "Erm, am I intherruptingg your eh-movie?" He asked worried he'd offended me.(Nice to meet you, Patrick-San, Sam-San. Am I interrupting your movie?)

"Nai, Nai." No,no, I had said. "Patrick, Sam, why don't you go find us the seats, I'll join you soon." I flashed an apologetic smile at them and they nodded understandingly and left.

"Redis, why don' you go buy yourserves somthin prethy" Soujiroh-kun said to the women, who seemed excited at the prospect of blowing someone else's cash.(Ladies, why don't you go buy yourselves something pretty?)

"So, how long have you been in London? Wait. You're here with Tsukasa-kun!? Wait, does that mean even Akira-Kun is here? And so is Tsukush-Chan and...Hanazawa Rui..." I concluded, a little sad, a little happy. Soujiroh-kun only laughed in response.

"You haven't chhanged muchh Priya-Chan. Stirr so impatient." He chuckled. "yes, you are bery right. Everyone is here. Even Rui . " (changed much...still so impatient. Yes, you are very right)

"You still have to work on your pronunciation you know." I said. "Where is...everybody?"

"We all are sthaying at Ze Rithz. You should come visit us. Or we come visit you?" he asked hesitantly. (Staying at The Ritz)

"I'll come visit you all. I promise. How long are you staying here?"

"A week. I wirr terr you when to come? Did you change your number?" He asked. I nodded. We exchanged numbers once again. (I will tell you when to come?)

"Well, I hab to go now, ekkesscuse me. My redi friends are gettinghh restress."(I have to go now. Excuse me. My lady friends are getting restless.)

"Not done with your old habits, I see." I sighed. It was a statement. He only winked in response.

"Ichigo, ichie, Priya-Chan. Untirr we meeth again." He bowed slightly. I found myself bowing too. He joined his friends and walked off. I hurried to find the right cinema hall. When I did find it, I had missed out on the first thirty minutes.

By the time the movie ended, we all couldn't help but agree the Daniel Craig was pretty good too.

"What's the time?" I asked Sam, who told me it was just one in the afternoon.

"Where do you guys want to have lunch?" My stomach growled angrily for being neglected for such a long time.

"I am in the mood for some steak!" Sam exclaimed. I quickly wiped the look of horror that had taken charge of my face for a few seconds.

"Fancy restaurant or side stall?" Patrick asked me and Sam. I stared at Sam clueless, asking her to make the decision.

"Fuck steak. Roadside stall." Sam said.

"Roadside stall it is." Patrick said leading the way.

"Who was that bloke? Earlier today?" Patrick asked me. We were sitting under a huge tree in one of the parks. Sam had gone to get us some sandwiches and drinks.

"Who? Soujiroh-kun?" I asked looking at Patrick. He was staring ahead. But he nodded.

"He is one of my very good friends I made when I went to Japan a few years ago." I said lying on my back on the soft green grass. "Do you have a girlfriend, Patrick?" I asked suddenly curious.

"He was a decent looking bloke." Patrick said lying down beside me. I thought about this for a while before saying, "yeah, I guess he is..."

"And to answer your question. No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh." I said glancing at him.

"But I do have a boyfriend."

Patrick said locking his eyes with mine as realization sunk in. "Oh. OH." It was all I seemed to conjure up. "That seems nice." I managed to say after a long time. "Can I meet him sometime?" I asked surprising myself with my boldness.

"No." Patrick said. "It's...it's not like I don't want you to meet him..it's just that we..are keeping our relationship a secret. Not many people understand." Patrick added quickly.

"So, I'm guessing no one in the Malfoy fold knows about this?"

"You are guessing correct. Grandfather would have a fit if he knows."

"Well, it's his problem." I muttered. Why was everyone so concerned about what thought? He _was_ scary, I thought, recalling the uncomfortable incident at the wedding. He _was_ cold. He did seem callous. But I thought it was only me. My misjudgement. I thought my thoughts about Mr. Malfoy were a result of me being a stranger. But seeing his family cower before him really makes me wonder how wrong I had read the man. He _was_ a callous man, after all.

Before Patrick could say anything, Sam interrupted us. I was a little scared and a little curious as to what Patrick was going to say. Would he be resentful or respectful or fearful?

After eating the sandwiches, we three lay down on the grass and debated on what forms the clouds were taking shape into. Patrick and Sam fell asleep before we could finish the game. I was a little upset, but I didn't mind. They did look a little worn out.

"Hey, you're the lady we ran over last time." A squeaky voice said, startling the three of us from our reverie. I propped myself on my elbows to be greeted by a dark-haired boy with a red-haired boy.

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling a bit dazed.

"The lady we knocked over a days ago when we were skating." The red-haired boy said frowning, impatiently. Knocked over...? OH. Ah. Ginny's kids. "The one with the weird accent." He said grinning at his brother.

"Oh, hello. Where's your mum kids?"

They ignored my question and ran off screaming to their mum about 'they lady with the weird accent.' I sat upright and saw Ginny being led towards me by her spawns. I waved at her. She squinted her eyes, trying to recognize me I think, and when she finally did, she waved back walking towards me.

"Hey!" She exclaimed eyeing the sleeping bodies next to me.

"This is my nephew and his friend." I exclaimed to which she nodded sceptically. She sat down next to me when the evil minions ran off to probably cause more havoc.

"You never called." She said. I turned to her to see if she was offended but she was smiling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to seem clingy." I fiddled with my hands nervously. She only laughed in response.

"What a load of bin! It's nothing like that. I wanted you to meet another Indian friend of mine. Oh, stop looking at me like that! I know you're married. And it's a girl anyway. She is pretty lonely here too, says a lot about missing India and well, I thought, you might ease each other's homesickness!" She said in one breath, motioning with her hands. I nodded at her explanation. Another Indian in this sea of whites. Wouldn't mind that. Definitely wouldn't mind that. That would be so...great.

"I'd really like that. I am not yet homesick...but London does seem foreign. Very, very foreign. In ways you" I gestured to her and Patrick and Sam lying next to me, "Wouldn't understand."

"So, what about brunch tomorrow? I'll call you on your mobile –wait. I don't have you number. Give me your number." She said suddenly authoritative. I was a bit touched, really. Ginny seemed really nice to help out someone she'd just met. I handed her my phone and she called her phone and saved my number. "There. All done." She said, satisfied.

"Good thing we came here today, huh? The kids have been begging me and Harry to take them to here, seeing as it's got more rides and ponds and the whole package, but we never got time. I should bring them here more often. This place will hold their attention for some time and I can have some..Peace." She giggled nervously. Although she was complaining slightly, the adoration when she spoke of her kids was apparent. She looked like she was going to say more but I interrupted her. I had to interrupt her.

"Um, are those your kids?" I couldn't remember their names! "The ones who are running towards us. Covered in mud. Holding...what's that? A puppy?" I squinted my eyes. Yep. Puppy that was. Ginny's eyes widened and horror seeped in.

"I. Have. To. Go." She said tersely, her eyes trained on her kids who were gleefully running towards us. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Have fun!" I called out as she walked towards them. I could hear Ginny scolding them. She was chewing their ears off, actually. I looked up at the sky. It was still pretty bright but my watch said otherwise. It was six in the evening. I wonder if Patrick had some curfew or something. And Sam. I shook them awake. They seemed a bit daze but caught on to where they were and we parted ways. I was a little worried about sending teenagers off on their own in cabs but they didn't seem to mind. They assured me that it was safe. They were worried about me!

Today had been a fun day. A nice day. I liked today. I couldn't wait for my brunch with Ginny tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER-6

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters mentioned in this chapter except for Priya and the storyline. They belong to the authors of the series of HARRY POTTER and HANA YORI DANGO **

I was sprawled across the couch trying to digest the conversation that had taken a place an hour ago with Father. He had called on me unexpectedly. I had gone to the Manor, a place I don't really like to visit after Mother's death. Pinky, one of the house elfs told me Father was waiting in the study. I found him standing near the fireplace, gazing into the blazing fire.

"Hello, Father. You wanted to speak with me?" I asked coming in.

"Ah, Yes, Draco. Come in. Have a seat." He motioned towards the sofa, which was placed beside the fireplace. I did has he said.

"How is everything going..with the mud- your _wife_" he grimaced. Even after spending five years in Azkaban, father still couldn't fathom the prospect of muggles being equal to wizards. To be honest, I couldn't either.

"Everything's fine." I said curtly. For some reason, I didn't want father to know more.

"Tut, tut, tut" He walk towards me shaking his head. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Always putting up a brave facade. You have had to make the biggest of the sacrifices, Draco. Marrying a mud-_muggle_."

"Is that why you summoned me, Father? To talk about my sacrifices?" I drawled, annoyed. I hoped to get some rest after my Quidditch match.

"No. That is not all." He said a hint of annoyance apparent in his eyes. He was still not used to me speaking so liberally-as I put it and arrogantly- as he put it.

"Draco, I hope you are using protection." He said clearing his throat. He looked clearly uncomfortable. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. What in Salazar's name!?

"What are you saying?" was the best I could conjure up. I stared at him blanched. He was still standing near the fireplace. This time his gaze cut into mine.

"I am trying to make you understand that marrying mudbloods" I flinched "has defiled the Malfoy history. I do not want to defile the Malfoy bloodline by my son producing _half-blood filth"_ He said bleakly. "or worse, _squibs._ Your mother would be so sad to see all this Draco. I cannot do her soul the injustice of watching my only son suffer by fathering half-bloods or squibs."

Ah, bring up mother, like always, I thought annoyed.

Suddenly, a bizarre thought clouded my mind. I wondered how Priya would react if she were here. She'd probably ask Father why he'd gotten his panties in a bunch. I had to stifle the smile that was threatening to show.

"If that is all Father, I'd like to take my leave." I got up, brushing my robes.

"Draco? I hope you'll be careful?" He seemed really concerned. I nodded before asking Tilly to drop in dinner in an hour. I was famished.

The Quidditch game earlier had gone immensely well. For some reason unfathomable to me, Pansy had tagged along too. She stood in the stands and scrutinized our every move.

"So...he can throw a bludger at you?" She had asked Blaise. We both exchanged looks. Everybody knew Pansy hated Quidditch. It was a highly frivolous and meaningless game, according to her. And having her here asking all sorts of questions about Quidditch raised a lot of eyebrows. Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Nott and I had decided to grab a bite In Diagon Alley. We went to Firebolts and Firewhiskey.

"Trying to impress some bloke, are you Panse?" teased Nott. Pansy had scoffed in response but couldn't come up with anything else. I cocked up and eyebrow at Blaise who merely shrugged. Pansy didn't try to impress _any_ bloke. They had to impress _her._

"As long as he's pureblood, Panse." Goyle warned. I couldn't help roll my eyes. The idiot had still not grown up.

"Still hung up on that blood-purity shit, are you Goyle?"

He had shot me a look. "Not everybody is as tolerating of them as you are, Malfoy. And I, certainly, am not even _half_ has tolerating as you are to _marry_ one of _them."_ He said icily, his face contorting in disgust.

"Grow up, Goyle. There's more to life than bigotry and racism." Nott surprised me by saying. He was never a death eater, even though his father was. And he sure as hell didn't care about race, colour or blood.

"They will always be mudbloods to me, Malfoy. Of course, I understand you had to do what you did to survive. Even if it meant lowering yourself for that filth-"

"Careful there. That's my wife you're talking about. She's a Malfoy. Don't forget that." I warned. The tension in the air had escalated. I could see Blaise and Pansy exchanging panicked looks.

"Of course, of course." Goyle muttered under his breath. "Does she know? Your _wife_? About you being a wizard?"

"No. She doesn't." And she'll never need to. It's only till the divorce that I have to careful.

"How do you manage it, man? It must be tough. Not being able to apparate whenever you want to." Blaise piped in, cheerfully. He didn't seem so sad at my loss.

"But she's real clever, your wife." Pansy said diffusing the tension further. "Especially with her knowledge of the business. She's going to do real good with your deal, Draco."

"Oh, yeah. Ask her when we can meet that bloke, Domyouji." Blaise said taking a swig of his firewhiskey.

"Yeah, I will." I said eyeing Goyle who was clearly ignoring the conversation involving the blood traitor and his mudblood.

"Well, I have to go." Panse announced standing abruptly.

"Go, where? We just got here." Blaise groaned.

"Going to see her lover of course." Nott teased again.

"Who's the new fish you've caught Panse? Surely you can tell your friends!"I piped in curious.

"Like someone wise said earlier, A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She stuck her tongue out at us in a way only Pansy could. Before we could ask her anymore questions, she had apparated with a Pop!

"What's the time?" I asked Blaise.

"Why? Eager to get home to the wife?" he teased. I groaned. Before I could respond, Goyle broke in.

"Speaking of mudbloods" Goyle said without a hint of condescension, probably a bit gleefully, "Guess who else likes being a blood traitor?" Goyle asked cheerfully testing my patience. I resisted the urge of shelling out a Slug Spell each time Goyle said _Blood traitor._ He was too much a pet of his father's to have a brain of his own and put it to use. Arguing with Goyle was pointless.

"Pray tell us, Goyle!" Nott drawled dramatically.

"Marcus Flint." He paused. For some shite dramatic effect, I'm guessing. When we all just stared in response, he had no option but continue.

"He is in London. Muggle part of it. Gone clean, I'm hearing." He scoffed in disbelief. Marcus Flint was our senior and an avid support of You-Know-Who. Him alienating himself from mainstream magic world and immersing himself in Muggle London was a highly suspicious thought.

"And what does the Ministry have to say about this?" Blaise asked resting his cheek on his fist.

"Well, of course they followed him up. Searched his house thoroughly. And apart from the Wards set up to deflect unwanted wizards and magic, they found that his house was indeed, clean." He said sombrely shaking his head as it was a bad thing. "His house wasn't even connected to the floo network. Didn't have a fireplace, at all actually. No broom, either. They tried to find out the magic the wand had performed last. It wasn't anything illegal or lethal. The last time he had used the wand was to set up wards."

No broom? Now that was really surprising because when we were second years, Marcus was the Quidditch Captain of the Slytheryn team. And he not having a broom meant only one thing. He didn't want to have anything to do with magic.

"How'd you come across so much information?"

"The Daily Prophet." Goyle was really stupid if he expected us to believe that such detailed information was given out in the _Daily Prophet._

"You seem to have done a thorough research on this for someone who claims to have just stumbled upon an article in the Daily Prophet." Nott said crossing his arms across his chest. Goyle squirmed under our intense stare.

"Well-"

"No. Cut it." I interrupted Goyle. "I don't want to know, to be honest. If you're dealing in Dark Arts, all that I can do right now is advise you against it. But if you still want to continue in the old manner, it is your life, your decision. And we don't want to know anything. The Ministry has stripped my family bare. I do not want to be accused to dealing with dark arts anymore, Goyle. So, spare me the knowledge of how you acquired so much information and more importantly, on _why_ you're so interested and disappointed in what a former Death Eater is currently doing."

"See you guys later." I got up, threw a few Galleons on the table and made my way outside to literally run into a bushy head. I froze. I knew the bushy head. I had spent the first six years in school torturing this curly head. Muttering apologies I turned to make my escape to be stopped by someone latching their hand on to my elbow.

"Oh, I am really sorry. I am really clumsy nowadays- MALFOY!?" Hermione Granger almost screamed, appalled. Why the hell couldn't she just let me go? Had to be some lame-ass annoying Griffyindor quality to chase down people and apologize to them over something puny.

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked indignantly. I see the bushy hair isn't the only thing that stuck with her. Now that was annoying. Who the hell was she to think she had any authority to ask me that question?

"Now that is none of your business now, is it?" I replied coldly trying to manoeuvre my way around her but she blocked me.

"I asked you a question."

"On what authority?"

She balked. "I am an Auror. I have a right to know what the former Death Eaters are doing." I flinched at the mention of the word Death Eater from _her_ mouth. "Last I checked, you were in Muggle London."

_I do not hit women. But today she's going to change that._, I thought annoyed. "I am settled in Muggle London. Came here catch up with some of my friends." I replied tersely, really annoyed that Miss-know-it-all wasn't satisfied. She had scrunched up her nose and eyes in concentration.

"Hey, wait a minute, didn't I read somewhere that you had gotten married to a—a muggle!" She exclaimed, clearly amuse.d

"You had read correctly."

"Really? I had my doubts. Draco Malfoy, the ever haughty pureblood bigot marrying a _muggle?_ I thought Rita Skeeter really hated you to have cooked up something like that."

"Well. She hasn't. It is true."

"Is she under The Imperius Curse, the poor girl?" Granger mocked. I was seething. I so wish I could put her under the Cruciatius Curse. This girl was _really_ getting on my nerves.

"Are you done now, Granger? I would like to take my leave, _if your highness permits._"

She didn't respond but moved out of the way.

"Oh, and Granger?" I said turning so that I could look her in the eye. I wanted to gauge her reaction when I said the thing I was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on your engagement to that Weasel. Oh wait, I'm sorry, I forgot I read somewhere that he had dumped your ass a few weeks ago. Well, C'est La vie, huh?" I smirked my infamous Malfoy smirk and apparated quite satisfied with the shock, hurt and anger playing over Granger's face.

Today had turned out to be extremely pleasant.

When I had reached home, I found Tilly cleaning the place and taking mine and Priya's clothes back to the manor probably to wash them. Ever since those stupid S.P.E.W. laws had come into effect because of that chit Hermione Granger, we had to pay the house elfs and allow them to have paid leaves. They were no longer bound to us for life. And although Tilly seemed reluctant to accept her wages, she loved working for us. She _had_ to. We _were_ The Malfoys. And also, she had practically raised me so she was horrified when we had presented her with clothes.

"Good evening, Master Draco." Tilly said gleefully as she cleaned the house.

"Hello, Tilly." I slumped myself on the couch.

"Miss Priya don't eat nothing Tilly cooks. Is Tilly cooking bad?" Tilly asked apparating right in front of me making me jump. "What has she been eating all this time?"

"Tilly found crumbs of peanut butter jam sandwiches." Tilly said. She looked close to tears. Scared at the prospect of her bursting into tears, I hastily said-

"No, no. It's not you, it's her." I think it was one of the stupidest things I had ever said because Tilly stared at me with her bug-eyes trying to comprehend what I just spoke.

"What I am trying to say is that she is a vegetarian, Tilly. She doesn't eat meat. And that's all that you've cooked." I explained to which Tilly burst into tears and started slamming her head against the arm of the couch.

"I has not been good servant. I is a horrible, horrible elf. Don't even know what mistress likes."

Self-inflicted torture might have been funny when I was a kid but now I felt really annoyed.

"Stop this at once Tilly." I said sternly. "What I require of you to do is to cook more vegetarian meals."

Tilly stared at me for two seconds before bursting out into a fresh batch of tears, 'I has angered Master Draco. Master Draco is angr-ang" she couldn't finish her sentence with all the sobbing and the head-banging. I massaged my forehead with my hand. This was turning out to be such a nice day.

"Tilly. Stop. Now. I need you to be more careful around Priya. Appear only when she isn't home and probably use a Disillusionment Charm so that you don't get caught. Priya is a muggle. We cannot let her know about magic or elves. Okay?"

Tilly's sobs slowed down and finally halted. She had resumed her cleaning. The door opened with a bang and Tilly apparated with a loud pop before we could see who the intruder was. It was Priya. Her hair was a bit dishevelled, I noticed, as she popped on the couch next to me.

"I had a really good day." She announced. I nodded in response. I was too tired to hear her blabber.

"Oh, I met Soujiroh-kun today!" She clapped her hands excited. Now who the hell was this prat?

"Who?"

"Soujiroh-kun! He is one of the F4!" I stared at her wondering what in Salazar's name was 'F4'. She seemed to see my cluelessness because she groaned and rolled her eyes. "A friend of Tsukasa-Kun. They're staying at The Ritz. We can go meet them. And you can propose your business plan!"

"When?"

"I'm free tomorrow. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Wait, tomorrow, isn't it a bit too fast... I need to talk to Blaise-" I stammered like a complete moron. I was a little nervous about presenting the whole project to foreigners on my own.

Priya threw me a disgusted look. Nice little supportive wife she was.

"I need you to commit, Draco. It's Now or never. I can probably ask them if they're free. And they'd want to meet me. Strike while the iron is hot!" She said throwing her hands in frustration.

"Why?" I asked, befuddled.

"Why? What?" She looked annoyed.

"Why are you helping me? Why didn't you do it with your father's company?"

"Why would I help my asshole of a father?" She asked me, her face showing a mixture of annoyance and puzzlement, like I had asked one of the most stupidest questions on earth.

"But why help me?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion again. "Because...I know Tsukasa-kun and you wanted to go into business with the Domyouji Corporation...?" She rose her eyebrows, shaking her head at me again with her 'Isn't-it-obvious-you-moron?' expression.

"But what do you _get_ out of this? What's the catch?"

"Catch? Why should there be a catch? Hasn't anyone ever done something for you just because they can or want to?"

I looked away from her penetrating gaze.

"They haven't, have they?" She asked softly. I felt her stand abruptly. "Sucks to be you. I'll go call Soujiroh-Kun to confirm tomorrow's meeting." She said nonchalantly.

I could hear her on the phone in her room. My mind still hovered on what she had just spouted. _'Hasn't anyone ever done something for you just because they can or want to?'_

No they hadn't. And it made sense anyway. Or it had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I talked to Soujiroh-kun. We can go in tomorrow and you can butter up Tsukasa-Kun's ass." I said emerging from my room.

I heard Malfoy snort. "Malfoys do not kiss anybody's arse._ People_ kiss _our_ arse." I saw him sitting on the couch but he had a laptop on his lap. He was clicking away furiously and scowling hard. _That's gonna leave some wrinkles,_ I thought.

"Sure they do. Hey, who did my laundry?"

Malfoy hesitated before answering. "The house maid?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" I asked impatiently trying to look away from his blond hair.

"Telling you. The maid did it."

"When did she do all that? And more importantly _where_ did she do all that?" I asked, hips on my waist. He looked annoyed.

"How does it matter? You've got your laundry done, meals cooked. Bugger off."

"Are you having an affair with the maid, Malfoy?" I asked, slightly afraid of his answer and ready to chew his head off if he said yes. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Are you seriously- Do you even know what you're saying? Me? With Tilly?" he started shaking his head in disbelief and muttered something furiously under his breath. Satisfied with his expression, I realized I might have crossed a boundary there. But who cares. I wasn't going to apologize. We were going to divorce anyway. I shouldn't have asked that question. It wasn't my business. But I couldn't bring myself to mutter an apology so I stood there awkwardly wondering what to do.

"So...he said we should meet him by noon." I added feeling really uncomfortable.

"Okay."

"What's wrong with this stupid muggle technology!?" He suddenly said and started slamming his fist on the keyboard. _Racist, _I thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" I glared at him. He ignored me and started swearing furiously and saying stuff like 'Slither-in?' What the hell? Must be some British thing!

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He said pissed. "The blasted thing won't work."

I slapped his hands away and took his laptop away from him. The screen was frozen. I took the fastest way out of this situation. I removed its battery. I could feel Draco's curious eyes scrutinizing my every move. I was surprised that such a simple problem had left him undone. Maybe he wasn't really into technology. I put the battery back and switched the laptop on.

"There." I said. "Is this the worst time you've used a laptop?" I asked, curious.

"Of course not!" He scoffed. ", probably the twentieth time." He boasted. I couldn't help but laugh. This was weird. He seemed taken aback by my reaction because his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"The inscrutable British." I said while Draco went back to clicking away on his laptop. My eyes followed the slow dance his fingers played with the keys on the keyboard. It was quite fascinating to watch. My eyes followed his arm and then his face. His face was a little contorted. Maybe because of concentration. He looked really stupid but in a strange adorable sort of a way. I mentally admonished myself for such thoughts. He had a nice face too...I guess? And his hair. Though, I had initially mocked his hair. I couldn't help but stare at it. Blond hair. I loved Blond hair. He had such a pale blond hair. _Platinum_, that's what he had said. He had beautiful, beautiful platinum hair.

"Like what you see?" His voice jerked me away from my reverie. _Immensely, _I wanted to say. But I quickly averted my gaze. It came to rest on his arm. The sleeve of his right arm was riding up revealing a black mark. A tattoo?

"You have a tattoo?" I asked reaching out to touch it when Draco pulled away as if burnt.

" Don't. Touch." He said tersely before storming off to his room leaving me extremely confused. What's so special about that tattoo?

"No way! I studied at the same university too!" Sarah giggled. We had been introduced by Ginny and driven her nuts by talking in Hindi. Sarah was from India too but she spoke Punjabi and Hindi. It reminded me of my best friend Sur, who was also Punjabi. I hadn't spoken to her in months. And I wasn't sure I was going to speak to her or any of my other friends any time soon.

The thought made me sad but Ginny's shrill voice, as she admonished her kids, brought me out of my reverie.

"So what do you do?" Sarah asked me.

"I work for this newspaper branch in India. They'll be passing on my assignments here, send me topics on which I have research and write an article on."

"That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it is. In fact, I'll be getting the details of my next project by tonight. I start working tomorrow, so I am quite excited."

"Well, I hope everything turns out well, for you love." Ginny added giving me one of her maternal smiles.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a Healer." A small pause. "Doctor." Sarah said, exchanging glances with Ginny.

"What's the difference?" I quipped, adding sugar to my drink.

"Nothing. I am a doctor."

" So, when did you come here?" Sarah asked me, cutting her French toast with her butter knife. We all were sitting near the glass wall of this restaurant and were being bathed in warm sunlight.

"A few days ago actually."

"Newlywed." Ginny said in a loud whisper and giggled. I was sure they were hinting at being 'shagged senseless' but if only they knew!

"And what does your husband do?"

"He's a businessman. He's got his hands in several things."

Ginny and Sarah broke out into giggles. It took me a minute to figure out that they were laughing at the innuendo. I rolled my eyes.

"OooOH hot Asian guys! Give me all the dirty details!"

"Ginny, you're married. What would Harry say if he knew you were lusting after Asian guys?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but turned scarlet. The same colour as her hair. "Oh come on! Don't rain on my parade, Sarah. Now see, you ruined my mood." Ginny scoffed.

I laughed. "I would love to tell you all the steamy details, Ginny, but my husband isn't Asian." It felt so weird to say the word Husband! "He's British."

Ginny and Sarah ooh'd. "Oh, one of our own. I like." Ginny said creepily making me blush.

"Okay. Stop." I said embarrassed.

"What was his name again?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" I asked Ginny confused.

"No, you didn't."

"That's odd, I thought I had...well, never mind, I'm married to Draco Malfoy." It felt weird to have it said out aloud. What was weirder was Ginny's expression? She was going red in the face and her spoon hung in midway to her mouth and she just stared at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Sarah started rubbing Ginny's back. Ginny immediately got back from her trance.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny repeated sceptically and slowly as if I were a slow 'special' kid.

"Yes." I narrowed me eyes. "Why? Do you know him?"

"What? What?" Ginny asked me rather foolishly. "Where is that imbecile brother of mine!" She added abruptly. Brother? Where'd that come from!?

"He was supposed to be here a half hour ago." Sarah said glancing at her watch.

"He's been annoying me lately so much. Not only did he break Hermione's heart by breaking off the engagement on a whim!"

"High school lovers. Were going to get married." Sarah explained to me.

"Not any normal high school sweethearts! They were meant to be. But I don't know what has gotten into that slimy git! He was well and happy with Hermione. Hell, we all were. They were engaged. And then one day Hermione comes to the Burrow-"

"That's her pet name for her mother's house." Sarah whispered to me.

"- crying about how Ron dumped her. She said he said and I quote, 'I think we're not the correct people for each other'. What a load of bin, I say!? He wouldn't tell anyone the real reason of course. I suspect there's another girl involved. Once I find that wench, I'll-" Ginny drew in a deep breath casting a worrying glance over her kids. Seeing them busily playing among themselves, she said -

"I want to hex him into oblivion! And that little chit too! Use the bat-boogey hex I used as a kid!" Ginny added, an evil smirk spreading over her face.

"What's that? Bat-boogey hex?" I asked buttering my scone.

"Its- its-"

"A weird British thing where one hits someone with a bat." Sarah suddenly added. I narrowed my eyes and nodded sceptically.

"That's bat-boogey hex...?" I asked, confirming the rubbish I had just heard. The British _were_ crazy. And racist.

"Weird. I know." Sarah gave me a comforting smile. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Upon entering, I saw a little girl standing, looking frozen, in front of one of the booths. I looked around to spot her mom or someone but there was no one. "Are you okay?" I nudged her. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and shook er head frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling down next to her. She pointed to the booth in front of her. I didn't understand. Was this girl- OH. I heard noises. Weird noises. Someone whimpering. And ...growling? Fear pulsing through me, my heart palpitating, I opened the door of the booth to – dear Lord, I had literally walked in on someone doing _it!_

I quickly pushed the little girl away. The British are crazy. Who does something like _that_ in the restroom of a restaurant!? Upon realizing that their shameful act had been discovered, they broke up and stumbled out. I wanted to give the girl a glare when I stopped short.

"PANSY!?" I almost shrieked incredulously. My eyes quickly turned to the man she was dry humping a moment ago. He was tall, athletic and glaring ginger hair. He looked at me with a hint of fear and feiance in his eyes. He had blue eyes.

"You know her?" He asked Pansy, who nodded before turning to me.

"Priya!?" Pansy said, sounding equally shocked. She was buttoning up her shirt and running her hands down her skirt to smoothen it.

"What- What are you doing here?"

"I was- well, never mind me, what are _you_ doing here?" She was running her hands through her dishevelled hair.

"I am here on a brunch date with my friends." I explained.

"Bugger. I have to go Panse. I am already half an hour late. Ginny must be going off her rocker!" The man suddenly interrupted Panse with a chaste kiss on her lips. I looked away, blushing. Wait. What?

"Ron?" I said hesitantly. The man stopped short and turned on his heels to face me.

"Oh my god! You're Ginny's brother! You're the one she was- Oh my god, YOU'RE THE GIRL HE LEFT HIS FIANCEE FOR?" I couldn't help but almost scream.

Suddenly a large hand, Ron's, I'm thinking, covered my mouth. "Sshhhh" He said. I nodded and he let me go immediately.

"How in the world do you know Ginny Weasely Potter!?" Pansy asked me, horrified. Why was she horrified? Probably because I knew her secret lover's sister?

"I met her on the first day I came here. In the Park..." I explained hesitantly. Pansy's horrified expression morphed into one of fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked Pansy. She seemed petrified on the spot.

"Wait, who is she again?" Ron asked, breaking whatever spell Pansy seemed to have been under.

"She's...Priya..." Pansy said weakly.

"Hey, I'm Ron. Ronald Weasely. " Ron said, extending his hand. I took it.

"Priya Malfoy." I felt incredibly awkward and weird to say that. Such an alien feeling it left me with. Such a weird aftertaste in my mouth. I looked at Pansy who had started shaking his head.

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!" She cried out in frustration.

"_She's_ Malfoy's wife!?" Ron cried out too. "Is she a-"

"Yes." Pansy curtly replied to whatever question Ron was going to ask.

"Am I a what?"I asked curiously.

"Nothing." Both of them replied in unison.

"Bloody hell." I heard Ron mutter.

"Now, listen to me, Priya, you cannot tell my sister what you saw right now."

I didn't like the way he looked at me. Like I was a big nuisance. I felt indignant.

"And why should I listen to what you say?"Ron glowered at me but I didn't budge. I didn't like to be told what to do.

"We should obliviate her." Ron muttered to Pansy, not looking away from me. I had no idea what _obliviate_ meant but I hoped it wasn't something bad. I liked Pansy. I was wondering why she wasn't asking her boyfriend to get out of my face. I turned my face to look at Pansy. I saw her perched on the marble slab holding the washbasins. She had her head in her hands. I heard her sigh.

"No." She said, after two long minutes.

"Draco would kill me." She paused. "And she's my friend." I looked at her surprised.

"Please, we're waiting to tell everyone on our own. When we're ready. When we can find the right time. And now is not it." She begged. Her eyes portrayed despair and a desperateness I couldn't fathom.

"I won't say anything." I said finally.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here? This is a ladies washroom." A woman's voice said, making us jump.

"Sorry." Ron said. I don't know to me, or to the lady. He didn't stay to clear out the confusion. We all dispersed.

"I'll join you in ten minutes." He whispered. I didn't bother to make any sign of acknowledgment of his statement. I felt a little guilty for not telling Ginny about what I had witnessed in the bathroom but I guessed, what she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her. Right? Right? Right. I convinced myself.

When I sat down on the table, they asked me what took so long. I had to lie about some stomach bug. I felt a little more guilty. Ginny looked really upset. Her kids had brought home another pet.

"I don't know what to do with the dog they brought home the yesterday from the park." She sighed. She looked really tired. I remembered the cute little pup the boys had been playing yesterday with.

Suddenly, I knew how to ease my guilt.

"Where the hell were you? Why weren't you answering your phone?" Draco screamed at me as I entered. His eyes immediately wandered to my chest, where I held the little pup.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" He shot me a death glare. I didn't dare cower.

"What's what?" I asked innocently as I manoeuvred my way around him and made my way to the kitchen to get the little cutie some milk.

"Don't play with me!" He called out.

"It's a puppy, Draco, get over it!" I screamed back. I poured some milk in a basin and placed it on the floor and the pup was all over it.

"I don't like dogs." Draco said-no-growled from behind me.

I turned to give him a defiant glare. "I don't care. I'm keeping him. He's not going anywhere. And tht is final."

"YOU don't have _any_ say. I am the man-'

"Spare me the male chauvinistic bullshit." I wanted to say more but I distracted by something rubbing up against my foot. The pup. Aw, so cute. He was already done with his milk. Good boy. I picked up and earned a lick on the cheek by him.

I turned to Draco, who was watching the whole interaction with disgust.

"Look at him. He is so cute. How can you bear to shun away something so cute, Draco?" The little pup yelped in agreement. I couldn't help but laugh. He was just so cute.

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. "You'll take him to the vet's. You're going to clean his shit. And if so much as drools or comes _near_ me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I don't think that's going to happen. For that he has to _like_ you, Draco!" I said, smirking and planted kisses on my little Pup's face.

"What should I call you?"

After much though, I decided on 'Chowmein'. I don't know why, but I just couldn't get that food out of my head. I wanted to eat Chowmein so much. And somehow at the moment I felt like it was the right decision.

"Chowmein" I said aloud happily.

"Come on, Grandma, don't be such a sourpuss now and go get dressed. We'll leave in an hour. Oh, and call Tilly would you? I want someone to look after Chowmein when we're out."

"Chowmein? What kind of a stupid name is THAT?" I heard Draco call.

"It's a cute name and I like it!" I shouted back before shutting the door, but not before letting Chowmein in.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"And now please welcome Miss Sayuri who is going to perform a snow dance." The short Asian man said and everybody started clapping. I had no idea what this _snow dance_ was. We were sitting in one of the ballrooms in The Ritz.

The room was dim except for the spotlight on the stage placed where a woman, looking like a banshee dressed in a kimono entered. She had her long hair hanging loose and she wore these gigantic shoes and was carrying a Japanese parasol. She looked like startling.

I glanced at Priya who was opposite to me and seemed to be enjoying the show. I couldn't help but sneer. What the hell was this? I wanted to go home. But _noooo_ just because her whatever-his-name-was _git_ had asked us to come to the party we _had_ to go. I don't even think Priya was _listening_ or _looking_ at me when whatever-his-name-was git asked us. If she had, she'd noticed the cold daggers I was sending her. I don't think she even _knew_ I was there. She was all smiles and giggles in front of whatever-his-name-was git all the while completely ignoring me. That little wench. I wanted to hex her!

I trained my eyes to whatever-his-name-was _git_ who had _bleached cheap caramel blond _hair. He had his eyes trained on Priya. I couldn't help but scowl harder. I remember when we had stepped into The Ritz a plain Japanese girl with large eyes was there to receive her. I thought of her to be some maid or assistant and was therefore extremely surprised when Priya literally squealed and jumped into her arms. They both began chattering immediately while I stood there like a lone puppy tailing his mistress. I cleared my throat. TWICE.

Priya tore away from her friend grudgingly, I noticed, and turned to give me an apologetic smile.

She muttered something to the girl in Japanese. Nothing offensive I hoped. The girl nodded in understanding and smiled at me eagerly. I nodded. She started leading us to the elevator, I noticed.

"She doesn't know English." Priya explained.

"Who is she?" I asked annoyed.

"She's Tsukushi-Chan!" Priya exclaimed as if that was the most obvious thing. I waited for her to explain.

"Tsukasa-Kun's wife!"

"How rich are they if they have to come get us ourselves?" I pointed out , getting into the elevator.

Priya rolled her eyes. "What does wealth have to do with that? Tsukushi and I are friends. She came to escort her _friend_."

Ah. How close was she to these people?

"If you're such good friends with them all, why didn't I see them at the wedding?"

"Because I didn't invite them."

I wanted to ask her more about this but the elevator dinged announcing that we had reached yet another floor. When we got out on the floor. I saw someone approaching us. And that was when Priya started hyperventilating. Sue-Whatever started giggling and squeezed Priya's hand.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" I couldn't help but ask her. She shot me an annoyed look and started to look away when she turned to me again like she saw something she hadn't seen before.

"How do I look?" She said, nervously running her hands over her hair. Why was she so nervous?

"Stupid." I replied instantly.

She sighed. "Didn't work. Now I need to think of some other way to control my happiness!" She said shaking her head in disappointment. That little chit! So she knew I was going to retort harshly and so she wanted use my comment to tone down her happiness!? I was enraged. I wanted to wipe that crazy loony grin off of her face.

As the figures approached, I could make out the faces of the three people. One was an old man followed by a tall man who had weird curly hair and looked like...he got his eyebrows done!? There was another man, with caramel blond hair but I was too engorged with the idea of muggle men doing their eyebrows!

"Does he get his eyebrows done!?" I couldn't help but whisper to Priya incredulously. Priya giggled and elbowed me in the ribs. That hurt. But I couldn't act petty _now._

After introductions were done with 'Domyouji-San' and whatever-his-name-was git and that old muggle man and with a much squealing Priya, we started walking towards a conference room, I supposed.

At the door, Priya turned to me and said, "Well, all the best!" She was leaving me!? I couldn't control the panic that shot through my body. I think Priya saw this because she got to her toes and pressed herself against me. What was she doing!? Oh. She was hugging me. Oh. I was too shocked to react. I don't get hugged quite often. My hands lay limply next to my side. I felt her take my left hand in both her hands and give it a good squeeze.

"Now go." She said. I noticed the whatever-his-name-was git guy didn't come with us. I thought he was part of the entourage or something. It was only later that I found out that whatever-his-name-was git was part of the _F4_, whatever the fuck that was!

Now that I think about it, he was gawking at Priya from the first moment we had set foot in that corridor. That blazing git! I didn't miss the look Priya gave him or the fact that she was leaving with him to go wherever while I was in the conference room. And now I knew why she was all giggly and nervous in the corridor. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Nobody touched _my_ things. I shook my head and started towards my seat to start the meeting.

_Well, that went well._, I thought satisfactorily.

"It'll be a pleasure to do business with you Malfoy-San" Domyouji said. I still couldn't get over his eyebrows.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said shaking his hand and giving him a smile. Or whatever it was that I could conjure up. As we walked out of the conference room, I could see Priya walking towards me, her arms linked with whatever-his-name-was git's. I clenched my jaw. As soon as she saw me, she gave me a smile. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks warm up. It wasn't one of her usual smiles. The practiced ones she used during the wedding or during one our 'dates'. This was pure, undefiled and chaste. This made me feel warm inside. I felt warmer when she abandoned whatever-his-name-was git's hand and came to stand in front of me. Her smile reminded me of something.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked. She somehow didn't care about the many eyes being trained on us.

"It went ..okay. We got the deal." I said.

"That's great!" she squealed and then suddenly frowned. "Are you okay? You're kind of...red...Is this normal?" She asked stepping away to get a better look. I looked away from her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

She frowned harder. "Already?"

"it's been three hours. Didn't you play with your friends enough?"

She sulked. "Can't we stay a bit longer!?" She nagged. I hated it when anybody nagged me. I remember Pansy nagging me when we were teenagers until I gave in. That thought annoyed me even more.

"No." I said coldly. I wanted to punish her for getting all cuddly and giggly with that whatever-his-name-was git.

"Actually, why don't you stay? There's a party soon-" whatever-his-name-was git glanced at his watch. "actually, in an hour, so why not just wait in one of our suites or in the restaurant downstairs? And they have this snow dance which is really cool."

I shot a trademark cold Malfoy look at whatever-his-name-was git but somehow he seemed unfazed. He stared back at me with a nonchalant and detached look. That irked me even further.

"See, problem solved. Let's stay." Priya said smiling again in that warm way. I suddenly remembered what her smile reminded me of. Sunlight.

And so I gave in and allowed whatever-his-name-was git to escort us to a suite so we could freshen up. I quickly slid in the shower while Priya slid under the covers of the bed.

"I'm sleeping." She called out.

I stepped out of the shower and used my wand to scourgify my clothes. I put on my trousers and reached for my shirt when I heard the scream and scurried out outside hurriedly.

"What happened?" I screamed getting out. I saw someone strangling- no, hugging Priya- and both of them were jumping happily. I groaned. They soon turned towards me and checked me out from head to toe.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey Uncle Draco...What are you doing?" Patrick asked me.

"I heard her scream."

"And you came out to protect me with a...stick?" Priya snorted. I froze. So did Patrick. I didn't realize I had my wand in my hand, tightly clenched. I quickly unfroze and rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked to change the topic.

"Priya _didi_" I raised the eyebrow at the honorific "invited me over. I played her saying I wasn't coming but ta da!~ "

"And so you were squealing like some animal." I grunted. I waited for the rebuttal but it never came. She rolled on the bed followed by... Patrick!? Was I the only one who found it weird? Did Priya have something for Patrick? That was gross. But I noticed Priya's expression was similar to that of the one she adorned when she was cuddling that hideous creature 'chowmein' back home. And similar to the one my mother used to give me. My chest clenched at the memory of my mother. I focused my attention on the situation in front of me.

I stood there feeling a little foolish.

'Well, come on. Get in." Priya beckoned patting next to her. I placed my wand next to the bed lamp and lay next to her and listened in to Priya and Patrick's conversation.

"Hello, Clarice." Priya said in a weird creepy voice and suddenly she and Patrick burst into giggles. Her left hand lay lazily across her stomach. I fancied taking it in mine. And then I thought, why not? She had taken my hand in hers earlier this day _and_ hugged me. I felt like a nervous teenage boy and the thought disgusted me immensely! I took her hand in mine. As soon as my fingers grazed hers, she turned her head to look at me.

My eyes held her curious ones as I brought her hand to rest on my naked torso. I hadn't even noticed the small smile that had crawled up on my face. I somehow didn't feel the need to mask my emotions so I didn't bother hiding it. I just closed my eyes and concentrated on the soothing circles her thumb was making on the back of my palm.

I woke up to soft snores. Patrick and Priya were really going at it. They both were snoring peacefully and their snores were coordinated. I couldn't help but chuckle. Their heads were almost bumping. Even though her hand was captive in mine, her body was still instinctively curved towards Patrick's. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

_Probably because of the warmth, I had a cold body. Just like she had crazy warm body, _I told myself. I glanced at my watch. It was half past six. We had slept half an hour more.

"Hey, get up." I said shaking Priya. She immediately sat up upright startling me and then she started looking around trying to figure out where she was, I was guessing. And then she looked at me and started giggling.

What was so funny?

"Get up. Wake Patrick up. We're late. Sue does know he's here right?" I asked her. She didn't reply. She turned to shake Patrick awake. I could still hear her giggle. She managed to wake Patrick up, but he was still looking dazed and sleepy but when we saw me, he started giggling too and he fell off the damn bed.

"For Salazer's sake! Watch out, Patrick! What's wrong with you?" I asked, as I helped him up. Then they both started laughing out loud like mental people. Why were they laughing? . I went to the bathroom to get my shirt and coat where I had left them earlier. I started putting them on and stood in front of the mirror to tie my tie when I was horror struck.

I was wearing lipstick! FOR FUCKING SALAZAR'S FUCKING SAKE! MY LIPS WERE SMEARED WITH GLARIND RED LIPSTICK! AND I HAD FUCKING PONY TAILS! SMALL HAIR CLIPS ON MY HAIR. WHAT THE FUCK!?

"PATRICK!11 PRIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I stormed out. This was fucking mental. I was going to hex them into oblivion. Where was my fucking wand? I don't care if Priya is a fucking muggle! Seeing me enraged only made them laugh harder. They were running around the room with me chasing after them.

"Get back here!" I screamed as they opened the door and ran out in the corridor. I could still hear them laughing. I would've chased them if I wasn't wearing that God awful make-up. I could've probably casted an _Incarcerous_ at them but Patrick seemed to have stolen my wand. That git. THOSE GITS.

I angrily wiped the blasted thing off of my face but somehow I couldn't fight the small smile that sneaked up on my face. It _was_ a little funny. What struck me most, perhaps, was how _normal_ this was. I had never had Patrick do something like that to me. I guess this was the sort of thing nephews did to their uncles. Maybe...?

I realized this was the first funny experience I have had with Patrick. I don't think he would've done something like that without Priya. Priya...Hm.

I wore my clothes and headed out.

I walked to the ballroom where the blasted thing was being held and scanned the place for Patrick and Priya. Ah, there was Patrick. And there was Priya. I saw that they had changed their clothes. Where'd they get it from? Patrick was dressed in a tuxedo and Priya was dressed in a black figure-hugging dress with full sleeves but with a broad neck. They both were sitting next to whatever-his-name-was guy at a small round table. They immediately stopped talking when they spotted me making way towards them. I noticed Priya sat between the two men.

"HI, Draco. This is Hanazawa Rui."

I nodded at whatever-his-name-was git and he nodded back.

"Hello. Traitors." I said coldly when Patrick and Priya broke out into a fresh batch of giggles. I rolled my eyes and sat on the seat next to Patrick, which was also next to whatever-his-name-was git.

"Needless to say, Sue will be hearing of this." I said completely ignoring whatever-his-name-was git. Patrick groaned and Priya shot me an irritated look.

"Oh come on, Draco. You have to agree it was funny!"

_Don't 'Draco' me you little wench!_I wanted to say but I just glowered at her.

"No. As surprising as it may be for you, I did not find it funny"

"But this is what happens at sleepovers, Draco. No hard feelings!" She whined. For Merlin's sake, NOT the whining! There's nothing worse than a woman's whining.

"We'll talk about this later." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. That little wench!

She couldn't retort because the fan dance had begun. I hadn't liked it at all. After it had ended, for next half hour, I stared at whatever-his-name-was git with the corner of my eye. He was busy staring at Priya. Shamelessly, that too, I should add. He had cheap bleached caramel blond hair with an earring dangling from his left ear. He had his head cradled in his hand from where he shamelessly gawked at _my_ wife. And It wasn't like Priya was squirming with discomfort. She seemed to completely enjoy the attention being bestowed upon her. It disgusted me. Was she so desperate for attention that she would interact with the likes of him?

She was talking about some book, using hand gestures and all, like the nerd she was. But I had to admit, it was quite fascinating to see her talk. Her small beady eyes would almost look big and enticing and her hand gestures were really charming in a silly way.

And then they started whispering in each other's ears and giggled like crazy. I wanted to hex the three of them. Especially Priya and Patrick for abandoning _me_ and joining with the enemy!? I wished to hex Patrick the most. He was family! How could he betray family like that?

They all seemed to have real fun with the whispering and nudging. Real cute.

Patrick excused himself to go to the washroom whatever-his-name-was git offered to help him find his way. I decided to forgive Patrick immediately because he did me a huge favour by taking that git away.

I glared at Priya while she watched with longing eyes towards the retreating figures. She then sighed and cradled her head in the nest of her palms.

"Red is really your colour." She said, with a soft giggle.

"You snore." Girls hated being told this. And Priya would be no different.

"So do you." She shot back with an evil gleam in her eye.

I huffed, looking away angrily. I was still angry at her for completely ostracising me. I could feel her scoot next to me.

"Don't tell Susan about today. I don't want Patrick to get into trouble."

"what where you guys whispering in each other's ears?" I glared at her.

"Nothing!"

Liar. I looked away angrily. "Honest to God."

"_Acha, _Okay fine you want to know? Then you have to wait for some time." She said and took a gulp of water. What did she mean by waiting?

I suddenly felt her leaning into my body and felt mine stiffen. I could feel her breath on my ear and she-burped!?

I almost fell off my chair, I was so startled!

"what in Merlin's name are you up to woman!?" I whispered furiously. She was back to giggling.

"That was what we were doing!"

"That's disgusting."

"It's funny."

"No it isn't."

"That's why I wouldn't tell you. Because you're so uptight. You don't get a joke." She huffed and started to move away but I caught her hand.

"I get jokes. I just find this disgusting." She stopped moving away and sighed.

"Order me a scotch." She said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because I'm a lady. It won't look nice." She explained.

"What? No. I don't think you know how to hold your liquor, woman."

"Draco. Order. Me. A. Scotch."

"What's the relationship between you and whatever-his-name-was git?"

"His name is Hanazawa Rui and is this a some sort of a deal? Liquor in exchange of information?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"Order me a scotch and I'll tell you."

I hailed a waiter and ordered a scotch for her.

"So?" I pushed.

"So...Hanazawa Rui is my friend." She frowned. "A very...special friend."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked frustrated.

"I don't know how to explain it." She confessed, frowning harder"

"Were you ever in a relationship with him?"

"No."

"Were you were in love with him?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Yes." I could feel the familiar hatred rising in my chest.

"_Are_ you still in love with him?"

She sighed and shrugged. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was this some muggle way of saying yes? Or no? Before I could ask more, we were interrupted by the waiter who placed the scotch in front of me. I pushed it towards her. She downed it in one go. Impressive.

"Do you know that feeling when you're disgusting and vulnerable and...and ugly, both mentally and physically and all you want to do is crawl up in a hole with your shame and guilt and your dirtiest secrets?"

I gulped. Yes. I knew. I nodded.

"Well, let's just say that he was one of the few people I'd allow – no, wouldn't mind, to see me like that. Even today."

Later that evening, while we were headed out, Priya stopped abruptly making me bump into her. And then I saw what she saw. Whatever-his-name-was git had his tongue stuck down some girl's throat. I pulled at Priya's hand and escorted her into the car. She seemed frozen. I looked around to locate Patrick when I heard him say,

"Uncle Draco get in. Let me drive till my home? Please?"

He had been waiting to get his hands on my beautiful muggle car I had bought recently. Finally, the oaf managed to get his dirty hands on my car keys. I glanced at Priya who still seemed to be in shock.

Might as well accompany her.

"Okay. This is the first and last time, though." I warned.

"I love you!" He called out making me feel uncomfortable. He was getting too comfortable with me nowadays because of Priya. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I took Priya's cold hand- that was a first- into mine. I don't think she noticed. She was gazing out the window wistfully for the rest of the journey.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

By the time we had reached home, I had an ear-splitting headache. I was startled by a yelping Chowmein I had completely forgotten about I picked him up and quickly retired to my room and undressed and slipped under the covers. I was so annoyed at myself. Why had I let him charm me again? No, it wasn't his fault. It was mine cuddling my little pup. I am so pathetic. Even after a year I couldn't help but cave in to his smiles, to his hazel eyes, to his beautiful laugh, to his soft touch...

I shook my head frantically trying to wade off such foolish thoughts. I wasn't a silly teenager anymore. I had great respect for Hanazawa Rui. He was a good man. He really cared for me. He really...cares for me. But it was never like _that_ for him. I always considered myself someone special to him. But never the only special person, unfortunately.

I remember earlier today when I acting like a hormone struck teenager and worrying about my looks. Tsukushi-Chan had been kind and squeezed my hand. And after Draco and gone in with Tsukasa-Kun to the conference room, Hanzawa Rui had suggested we go to the restaurant below to grab a bite. Tsukushi-Chan excused herself saying she had to go somewhere. Funny, I had thought at the time.

We were seated in a private booth, near a French window. Fresh sunlight streamed in making me feel incredibly fresh.

"Where are Soujiroh-kun and Akira-Kun?"

"Oh, they had to leave last night. Something gang tried to take over one of Soujiroh's Tea Ceremony Schools so Akira accompanied him to help him out." Rui explained hastily.

"Oh. Will they be alright?" Rui nodded. "So, how have you been?" I asked, nibbling on the breadsticks that were placed in the basket before us. Before he could answer, a waiter came to take our orders. After he left, Rui said,

"I've been okay. How about you?" I said, cradling his head on the back of his palm. His hazel eyes penetrated into mine. They dared me to lie to him.

"I have been-"

"Do you love him?" he interrupted me. His face showed no emotion. His eyes were stony. That was Hanzawa Rui for you. An enigma. But he never bullshits. He cuts straight to the chase. I couldn't help but squirm beneath his accusatory glare.

"I don't think you're in any position to ask me that anymore, Rui." My voice trembled a little when I said it and I mentally cursed myself. He seemed to have taken note of it because he wore an amused expression.

"And why is that?"

"Because we are no more what we were before." I stated feeling rather foolish.

"And what was that?" He prodded. As if he didn't know! But really, there were hardly any words to describe what exactly our relationship had been. I struggled for words.

"Well, we were..." I was at a loss of words. _I was the broken and shattered girl you piece back. I was the girl you saved when you had no reason to. You were my knight in shining armour. You were my teacher, my first love, my best friend, you were my everything_, I wanted to say. But didn't. Because these are not the words one says to the person told you that they didn't love you like you loved them.

"Does it matter?" I asked him. I gave _him_ an accusatory glare.

"You haven't forgiven me yet." He simply stated while he sipped his _ginger ale_ which I see he was still extremely fond of.

"Forgive you for what?" I wanted him to state it himself. I gave him a defiant glare.

"For breaking your heart." I scoffed. "For not marrying you."

"You made your decision, Rui. And I was forced to make mine. So the question if I loved my husband or not is not something I need to answer. Especially to you."

"What if I said I made a mistake? What if I said I wanted you to runaway with me?" I stared at him in disbelief. What on earth was he saying? His face betrayed on emotion. He still remained as impassive and nonchalant as always. That irked me to no extent. I noticed my heart was hammering against my chest.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I am asking you. What would you do?"

"What is the point of dwelling on such futile thoughts when there is no speck of truth or action to it?" I scoffed, looking away from his all-knowing gaze. My heart beat increased.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Of course I'm avoiding the question! I don't want to encourage any futile hopes in my heart anymore, Rui ! I am done with that!" I almost screamed.

"I am not joking." He finally said. I searched his eyes any hint of something other than the truth. But found none. I didn't know whether I was to be happy about it or sad. What _would _I do? I would...

For a minute I considered running away with Rui. But that would mean being susceptible to his mood swings. What if he decided we had made a mistake? He considered marrying me before as something inconceivable...What If _I _had decided we had made a mistake?

But what if everything went okay? I'd have everything. The job, the guy, the life that I had always craved for. Everything would be milk and roses. Everything would _finally_ be okay.

But then that would mean giving up the new world I had built in the few days. What about the new job I was to start on from tomorrow? What about _Chowmein? _And Ginny and Sarah...Patrick...And...Draco. What would my _husband_ think of all this? Would he be hurt? Would he be angry? Would he even care? What would my father do? Would he set out to kill me in the name of honour?

I sat contemplating all these possibilities. I didn't want to risk my heart anymore. I didn't want to cause it anymore pain.

"No. I would say No." I replied, giving him a defiant stare. I had made my decision. I would stick to the new life _I _had made, all on my own, in London. I _will_ have the life I wanted. I have made good friends. I will start a new job. In two years I will divorce my _husband_ and I will be a free bird. I will be one of those cool single girls with great friends and a cute dog. I won't need no man. I will be truly happy.

I scanned Rui's face for any sort of emotion but remained passive. He seemed frozen, to be quite honest. His gaze was unwavering though. He wouldn't stop staring at me. The waiter soon came with our orders and Rui had to change his stance to allow more room for the waiter to place his dish. And that was when I saw Rui's hand tightly clenching the table. His knuckles were white. So he _was_ angry. He was human after all.

After that we quickly moved on to lighter topics and I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm. He hadn't changed much. But he kept saying that I had changed a lot. I didn't mind his comment. I knew he didn't like the change but I liked it even more _because_ he didn't like it.

Now that I look back, I understand what Rui was doing when he was snogging the crap out of that girl. He was taking his revenge. He was doing it to spite me. Well, it didn't work, Rui, I felt like shouting. _Well, it kind of did, considering the fact that you're lying in your bed moping and whining about it,_ a small crude voice said in my head. Fuck you stupid voice!

I remember texting Patrick to come over to The Ritz. He had freaked, initially then pretended that he couldn't come and then Ta-da! He turned up, which resulted in me squealing and screaming delight and Draco running out of the bathroom half-naked. Not that I minded that last part. He had a really nice chest. Like a really, really nice chest. Though frightfully pale, he had a trail a blond hair disappearing into his pants. I couldn't help but blush.

"Enjoying the view?" He had asked. _IMMENSELY! _I had wanted to scream.

After we all had settled on the bed, I and Patrick started talking about our favourite movie, SILENCE OF THE LAMBS, and I started mimicking Anthony Hopkins. I and Patrick were giggling crazily when I felt cold fingers graze my skin. I turned to meet Draco's unfathomable gray eyes. _What is he doing?_ I had thought. His cool fingers caught my warm hand in his palm where it rested on his torso.

He soon fell asleep judging by his soft snores. Patrick and I talked some more when a crazy thought entered my idea. We used to do this all the time back home when I used to go on a sleepover with my best friends! I asked Patrick to grab my purse, seeing as I was reluctant to pull away my hand from Draco's, and then we started prettying Draco up. I think he looked absolutely dashing with the red lipstick and blush and the clips in his hair,, making his hair stand out in every direction.

"Let's make this last forever." I said evilly before snapping at least a dozen pictures with my cell phone.

"So beautiful." I murmured. We both were shaking crazily with silent laughter. We soon succumbed to sleep. And Oh God, when Draco woke me up. I am surprised I hadn't spat in his face with laughter. He looked so ridiculous!

We ran out into the corridor and down the halls when Draco came out spewing venom. It was so hilarious. I was laughing so hard. We met with Tsukushi-Chan in the hallway, who , after taking in our sleep rumpled clothes, offered a change of clothes which we gladly accepted.

I and Patrick went down to the Ballroom where the party was being held.

"Oh my god, so many Asians!" Patrick had exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh.

Rui had suddenly showed up and led us to a table where Patrick and I were pelting each other with breadsticks.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. My headache was getting worse. I yawned tired. The next morning I woke up groggy and extremely tired.

As I went to brush my teeth, I wondered what I was feeling so excited the other day. Something I was looking forward to...Oh, right, my job! Its starts... TODAY! Oh my fucking God! I forgot to check my mail last night for details!

I brushed my teeth crazily and started running for my laptop, while screaming for Draco. Unfortunately no one answered. So he already left!? No! I wanted to ask him if he could drop me. Ugh, ugh, never mind. The damn laptop was taking eons to start up so I had to rush off to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I quickly scrambled out and looked at the watch, it was nine 'o' clock, I printed the details and rushed out of the building muttering a quick hello to Mr. Thomas who politely hailed a cab for me.

I muttered out the location of the building to the cab driver and was about to check out the details or at least the _name_ of the organization I was going to be working for but my cell phone rang distracting me. The caller ID showed that Pansy was calling. _What did she want now?_, I thought.

"Hello?" I answered quite annoyed.

"Hey, Priya? This is me Pansy."

Yes, I saw the caller ID.

"So, how are you?"

"On my way to work. Can you hurry up, Pansy, I am kind of late." I said. I wanted to check out the details. And plus, I was kind of annoyed at Pansy for placing me in a position where my friendship with Ginny was jeopardized. I hated lying to people I cared about. Especially Ginny. She had been nothing but nice to me.

"Oh, I am sorry." She said in a small voice which immediately made me feel bad for beign so rude to her.

"That's...erm...fine.' I said awkwardly.

"Well, I actually wanted to apologize to you...for yesterday and also ...I wanted to thank you for not telling Ginny anything. Or anyone. You did me a huge favour, Priya. I owe you big time." I heard Pansy say. "You don't know the kind of havoc this would create if anyone knew about this."

"Oh, that's okay..." I muttered a little embarrassed. "Wait, what do you mean by that? Does _no one _know? You mean even Draco doesn't know?"

"No." She answered after a long pause. Now it was my turn to pause.

"But...why? You're scared to be seen as a homewrecker?"

Pansy gave a short laugh. "Of course not! Who the hell cares about that rubbish!? And that buck-toothed granger had it coming for her..." Pansy started ranting. I stopped listening for a while and started searching for my CV and other important documents in my handbag.

After a while I heard Pansy's voice on the other end say, "hey, yo u there? Priya? PRIYA? Damn this muggle thing!"

"yeah, Pansy, I am here. So what was it you were saying?"

"Yeah, so I was telling you how important it is that _no one _ knows about mine and Ron's relationship."

"Okay. But Pansy, if you're not worried about being tagged as a home wrecker, why is that you're so scared to reveal your relationship with Ron?"

A long pause. "It's difficult to explain Priya. It's a long story and you seem distracted so I will tell you about it later. All I can say for now is that if this does get out, all hell will break loose."

"Gee, isn't that a tad bit dramatic?"

I heard a sad sigh on the other end. "The sad part is that it isn't. At all. I wish I were exaggerating but I am not."

I still believed she was overreacting. I mean how bad could this thing be, right? But I didn't say so to Pansy because I felt the Taxi slow down in front of an archaic looking building and I needed to cut short our conversation.

"Okay, Pansy, Got it. Now I gotta go. New job and all!" I said before hanging up. She muttered an excited good luck which warmed me up.

I stood in front of the building and looked at its name 'Sacred Heart' it. I took out the print out of the e-mail. I was at the right place, alright, Sarced-Heart- Women's NGO. And I was assigned to the ward that dealt with Indian women who were abandoned by their NRI- husbands in London.

I met my supervisor who almost chewed my ear off for being an hour late. I wanted to cry. Right there. I hated being shouted at. But I swallowed the lump in my throat. My supervisor had long red hair like Ginny's, but instead of a Caucasian, my supervisor was black. She said her name was Allen Pound. She had checked me down from my head to toe and scoffed. _Is she always this rude?_ I wondered. She told me that I had to deal with the women's so-called _family _who come running after their wives/daughter-in-laws/aunt/whatever as soon as a police report is filed and try to talk their way out of the predicament and into the women's lives again and I was supposed to pacify them and ask them to talk to the lawyer.

I was told to observe for two days after which I would be asked to do the whole deal on my own.

After two days, I still didn't feel confident enough. I sought refuge in the washroom.

_Stop freaking out, Priya. Now concentrate_. _You just have to go there and tell them that they cannot meet their wives/sisters or whatever these women were to them until and unless the women asked to meet them or without the presence of a lawyer or without the presence of a member of the NGO._ I gathered my thoughts and headed outside in the lobby where a woman named, Joanne, asked me to deal with some of the relatives of the women who were present.

I was told that I would be assigned to different wards each week so that I could sum up my whole experience for the article I would be writing for the newspaper branch back home.

"Why can't I meet my own daughter-in-law? Who the hell are you to stop me?" An old man screamed at me.

"Calm down sir. Please, sit down. Like I told you, you cannot see your daughter-in-law, she doesn't wish to see you."

"What the hell did she say?" And he started muttering away in Bihari or something, I think. I didn't completely comprehend the whole thing but I could catch a few impressive words to ensure that this man didn't pass the lobby.

"I'm sorry sir but you cannot pass through. " I told the old man as he tried to sneak past me. "You have to get a lawyer and arrange an appointment with a member of the NGO who is responsible for the your daughter-in-law's case if you want to meet her."

His small black eyes zoomed in on me. His grey moustache moved as he muttered something. Probably a few swear words.

"Where is my wife?" Another man came in. He was really tall with bushy eyebrows. He looked really intimidating and scary.

"What is your wife's name?"

"Sonia. Sonia Khandelwal. Where is she?" He bellowed. I felt shaken up.

I started clicking away on the computer. _Sonia Khandelwal...called for help on 21__th__ November 2012 at 15:09 p.m. said husband was trying to kill her. KILL HER? _I stared horrified at the man. I was petrified. _Move, Priya, dammit, move._

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to ask you to leave. You cannot see her unless she asks for you presence and that too will not be a private meeting. It will be in the presence of lawyers and the members of the NGO." I explained angrily. I wanted to hit this guy.

"Move away girl or you wouldn't know what hit you." He said tersely as her jerked me by my arm when I tried to block him from heading for the ward where women who had sustained injuries were kept.

"You are not allowed, _sir. _Now go back." He caught me by my shoulders and got into my face. Literally. His black bloodshot eyes scared the hell out of me. Everything Rui had taught me had been flushed down the drain that instant .

"Now listen, you little bitch, you move, when I say move." Then he leered at me and his eyes lingered at my chest- my badge. Seeing my name, he said some equally vile words in Hindi which made me gulp. I couldn't breathe. I was suddenly caught by surprise when he grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me away making me run into – I looked up- Allen. Allen Pound. Being as tall as she was, she caught my petite frame and seemed really angry. _Oh no, here it comes. Brace yourself, Priya._

But I was surprised when I saw that she had gone off to chew the vile man's ear.

"Sir, who in god's name do you think you are? You cannot come in here and manhandle people who work here. Now leave right now before I call security !" She shouted at him. He stood there defiantly but at the mention of security his confidence seemed to waver a bit.

Before leaving, he did make sure to give me a one-over and leered at me. I felt my insides weaken. The memories were returning. _NO, NO. This cannot be happening. _I felt cheap and disgusting and impure again.

"Are you okay?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was Joanna. The person who had trained me during the past two days.

"Ye-yeah. I'm...I'm fine." I stammered. I hated myself. My weakness and my pathetic inability to maintain my composure.

"You don't look so fine. Maybe you should take the day off." She suggested, giving me a warm smile. I nodded nervously. "I'll talk to Allen about it. You go."

I didn't dare argue. I hurried home, eager to get into my safe haven. _Hold it together till then,_ I told myself. When I reached home, I found Draco sprawled across the couch watching television. I muttered a hello and headed for my room when he stopped me. _Damn him, why NOW?_, I cursed my bad luck. Things had been extremely quiet between us since the party and I didn't mind it much considering that I had a lot on my plate now.

"Where have you been?" He asked me. I stood there awkwardly lingering in the doorway eager to make my exit for my room. I could feel his gray eyes searching for mine but I didn't want him to see how upset I was.

"Job." I turned to make

"Going back to pining are you?" He sounded a little irritated. I looked up to confirm if he had said those awfully rude words I had just heard. He was scowling. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been acting like a frigging dementor for Merlin's sake! Stop whining about it and get over it. How much longer are you going to pathetically cry over him?" He now sat up and glowered at me.

What was a dementor and why was he using the word Merlin? Was he making fun of me?

"Wait, what? What are you saying?" I asked confuse and now a little angry.

"I am taking about Whatever-his-name-was-git. He doesn't feel the same way about you so end of story. It's really pathetic how you-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SCREAMING AT ME FOR? WHAT- I can't believe this. What on earth is wrong with you? You are such a blazing git, Malfoy. You are-" I could feel my cheeks heat up and the blood rush to m brain. I also felt the lump in my throat and the tears blurring my vision. I didn't want to let the asshole see my cry so I stormed off towards my room.

"You suck Malfoy! And just so you know that was so not the fucking reason I was fucking 'pathetically crying over'" I screamed before I slammed the door shut.

I opened my closet and pushed my clothes aside to squeeze myself in the corner. I was safe again. Well, almost.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER-10

I felt something hard hit my shoulder. I woke up with a start. My heart was pattering against my chest. My shirt was drenched in sweat. I had woken up with a nightmare. Again. I realized I couldn't open my eyes completely. The lights were on? I was squinting. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. What was happening? I saw something-someone...no, It was Priya. She was standing in front of my closet, looking for something. We hadn't spoken since that fight we had three nights ago. What was she doing here? _How _did she even get in here? Ah, damn it, I had forgotten to put the Silencing and Locking Charms! I was getting really sloppy. First with the language, then with forgetting to apply another glamour charm on my Dark Mark and now this... I quickly grabbed my wand which lay on the near the bed-lamp and shoved it under my pillow

"What are you doing here?" I managed to croak, my voice heavy with sleep.

"You were screaming. And thrashing." She said flatly. She turned and threw something at me. A shirt. She seemed really annoyed. I felt a bit indignant. I didn't need _her_ help.

"I don't need your-"

"Don't Malfoy. Don't say anything that might make me regret coming here." She said raising a hand, she was frowning, her eyes were closed. Then she looked me straight in the eye and said, "Because believe me when I say that I did not want to come. At all."

"So why did you?" I challenged as I removed my shirt and put on the clean dry one.

"You wouldn't stop screaming." Her face showed no sign of sympathy or pity. "I couldn't sleep."

Before I could answer, I saw her kneel down and say, "Hello darling, did we wake you up?" I bend forward to find her mollycoddling that bloody mongrel. I scoffed. I heard her say something in her regional language to the blasted creature.

"Go back to your bed, Chow." She gave a slight nudge to the blasted thing which then trotted away wagging its tail.

Then she did something that surprised me. She got into the bed next to me.

"What-what are you doing?" I asked bewildered as she sat next me.

"When my sister used to have nightmares, I used to rub her back and she'd doze off in a minute." I guess she was waiting for me to lie on my back because she just stared at me.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I do." She said simply refusing to elaborate.

The closeness between Priya and her sister seemed strange to me. I was reminded of Susan. Susan and I were never close. Not in the bit. Father didn't like seeing me spending time with Susan. He resented her birth. He never wanted a daughter. But more importantly, He resented her for being a squib. And then for going and marrying a muggle and having his kid. And now remarrying again.

"Why are you doing this?" _Especially after the fight..._

"Well, because I don't think I can fall asleep if you scream like a pregnant woman in labour" I raised my eyebrows at the comment.

"I'm fine." I said tersely. I expected her to put up a fight. I _wanted_ her to put up a fight. But she didn't. She seemed unfazed.

"Okay!" She announced, getting off the bed. Before I could fathom what was happening, my hand shot forth instinctively and caught her wrist. Just because I didn't want a back rub didn't mean that I didn't want her to stay! I let go of her hand, feeling awkward.

"Thanks for almost wrenching my palm out of the socket." She said rubbing her sore wrists. Oh come on, I hadn't yanked it that hard. But I noticed that her wrist was red. I pulled away completely and lay on my back waiting for her to leave. But I felt her slid over next to me and say,

"What was your nightmare about?" I didn't answer here. Instead, I rolled on my side to stare at her. She looked pretty in a dysfunctional funny way. Her dishevelled hair peeking from beneath her neck where it met with the pillow. There were soft shadows under her eyes. I noticed, for the first time, that her eyes were red. Had she been crying? And that brought me to wonder how she had even heard me considering the fact that she slept like the dead.

I remembered that horrible flight journey where she slept peacefully between screeching babies. I wondered why she was crying... For that whatever-his-name-was-git? The thought infuriated me. I couldn't understand why I was angry which infuriated me further.

I wondered what Father would say. About me kissing the _muggle _or about me getting jealous of a _muggle's muggle ex-boyfriend. _He'd have a laugh alright. Even Azkaban hadn't been able to beat out the prejudices and bigotry out of my old man. I looked away from her and lay on my back.

Mother was however different. The little time she managed to live after the war she tried to reform her ways. She was increasingly eager to live a fresh new life with Father. But things don't always go as we plan now, do they. My heart clenched at the thought of my dead mother.

"Are you always this pale?" I heard her ask.

"Yes." I snapped. She was always asking me about my complexion. I knew I had a pale ghost-

My ranting ceased and my breath hitched when I felt something warm sneak up on my face. I shivered at the warmth.

"Always so cold." She murmured.

I felt her fingers stroke my forehead. I felt the bed shift a little; I opened my eyes to find her seating herself next to me. I reached for the bed lamp and switched it off. I felt her warm fingers stroke my forehead, glide through my hair and press flat against my cheek. I couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment. I didn't feel like scrutinizing my feelings or think about what Father would say. I was reminded of what Priya had said almost a week ago when she first came here, '_Don't be such a daddy's boy'._ I wasn't a daddy's boy...I just didn't wish to upset father anymore than he already had been by life.

I couldn't understand why she was being so nice to me after I screamed at her. Dammit! If she weren't being so nice, I probably wouldn't be feeling as guilty as I felt right now.

"I-I... For the other night..." My voice croaked as I struggled for words. Her fingers lingered on my forehead where they started tracing my eyebrows. "I'm-I'm" I felt really dumb.

"You shouldn't frown as much as you do. You already have horrible wrinkles." She said and started smoothening my brows with her fingers. I couldn't help frowning at this. I did NOT have wrinkles.

"I don't have wrinkles. I am perfect." I said, indignant. She let out a short laugh.

"Yes, darling, aren't we all?" She said as if she were talking to a two year old. I huffed and turned away from her.

"I am perfect." I repeated sulkily.

"Yes, yes you are." I hear the smile she must be sporting when she said that. I turned to face her and saw that she had her knees drawn to her chest. So I guess she wouldn't be stroking my head anymore. I couldn't help the disappointment that seeped through.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I am not nice." She seemed offended. How weird. "I am just a little broody today." She defended herself.

"Why were you upset night?"

"Work." She responded coldly. Her voice didn't betray any emotion. The moonlight wasn't strong enough for me to read her facial expressions so I couldn't know what was going on in that head of hers.

"Which is what exactly?"

"I work for a women's NGO, Draco." She sighed. Before I could say anything, she added,

"You should spend more time with Patrick."

"Why?"

"Because I noticed you don't. At all. That's really, really pathetic of you, Draco." She seemed really angry.

"That's not pathetic! I just don't see the point of it!" I said, getting up to sit.

"Draco, don't you see? He needs someone to look up to. His father isn't there and I don't think his grandfather is much too interested in him and now his uncle is indifferent towards him! What is he supposed to feel?"

I had to confess I hadn't ever thought about it like that. I didn't think there was any reason to. Priya was just exaggerating. Surely, Patrick didn't take anything personally. Did he?

"You don't know your own nephew, Draco." She said softly.

"For someone who's been here for a week, you can't tell me if I know my own nephew or not." I said tersely getting pissed off with each passing moment.

"Well, for someone who's been here for a week, it pains me to tell you Draco Malfoy, that I know him more than you do and that is something you should be ashamed of!"

"Woman, it is one in the morning. Can you choose another time to chew my ear off!" I found myself saying, exasperated.

"Okay, fine!" She said getting off the bed.

"So you're going to leave just because we got into a small row!" I shouted at her. I hated the way my voice betrayed the fact that I was a bit hurt. She seemed to have sensed that.

"Abbah!" She groaned and started muttering furiously under her breath as she got back in the bed. I lay down satisfied.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" I asked her, taking her warm hand in mine.

"No."

"Good. We can go out tomorrow." I said, pressing her palm to my cheek bidding her to continue her earlier ministrations. She laid her palm flat on my cheek.

"No can do, baby doll. I am going out tomorrow."

"With?"

"Pansy. We're meeting for brunch. But first I have to take Chowmein to the vet, get him vaccinated."

"That's a really stupid name and wait, did you say Pansy!? You and Pansy? That's...That's odd." I said. I wondered what the heck vaccinated meant. I didn't ask. I was slipping up already.

"Why?"

"She...she usually doesn't get along much with girls..." I said. To think about it, the only other _girl_ friends she has are the Greengrasses.

"Really? Why? I think she's nice."

I snorted. "Yeah, because you didn't know her back when she was an infamous slut" I said before I could stop myself.

"Draco! How could you say something like that about your friend!?" She snatched her hand back.

"Say _what?_ I'm just saying it as it was!"

"But still, Draco, imagine how hurt she'd be if she knew how you're speaking of her behind her back!" She reprimanded me.

"Merlin, stop being such a hufflepuff!" my eyes shot open horrified at my slip up.

"A _what?_ Why do you talk like you've just come out of The Black Cauldron?"

"The what?"

"It's an animated movie about witches and all. Why do you keep using terms like Merlin and what-what was the other day..." she clapped her hands in excitement, when she said, "Dement-something!"

My heart quickened. "It's...erm, it's nothing."

"Good lord, are you an Otaku or something?"

"A _what?"_

"Otaku. It's a Japanese-"I couldn't help snort. "term for people who are crazy for an anime or series so much that they're practically obsessed. Are you some follower of a cult?" She started giggling and then laughed crazily.

"Otaku...Merlin, you muggles are crazy" I muttered under my breath. I yanked at her hand pulling her forward.

"Ouch, you idiot!" She said snatching her hand back. "That hurt!" She poked me with her index finger and middle finger in my forehead. I couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped my mouth. That had really hurt. I was reminded of the first time she had done that. The first time we had met.

She was still furiously muttering as she settled herself on the bed. She turned away from me. I scooted closer to her and breathed her in. She smelled like...like nothing. She smelled of something fresh...like water. How very peculiar.

"Don't breathe down my neck!" She said pulling her head away. I couldn't help laugh at the innuendo. "It's annoying." She yawned. "I'm really sleepy, Draco." I wasn't sleepy at all. I could talk to her all night-all morning.

"Yeah, all the crying must have drained you out." I slid my hand around her waist to pull her closer.

She gasped. "You heard that?"

"No, but your eyes are bloodshot. Wasn't difficult to put two and two together. Why were you crying?"

"Bad day at work."

"What happened?" I said coming closer.

"Nothing I want to remember."

My lids were growing heavy and a small headache was threatening to take over if I didn't fall asleep.

"I wish you weren't going out with Pansy tomorrow." I said, yawning as I nuzzled my head against the back of her neck.

"No, Draco, you don't." I heard her say softly. "Tomorrow morning you'll go back to ignoring your Indian wife you have nothing in common with." I didn't miss the hurt in her voice, no matter how nonchalant or flat she tried to make it sound. I felt hurt and guilty at her words. She was right, though, wasn't she? I pressed my lips to the back of her neck, I could feel her stiffen against me, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and pulled my lips away. I could feel her body slowly relax. "Things will be different now." I promised.

"I don't care, Malfoy." Her words cut through me. "Just stay away from Chowmein. He's all mine. I do not share."

I couldn't believe she was worried about me stealing the affections of that dog!?

"I can't bel-" I began but she interrupted me by saying, "It's two in the morning, Draco, can't we sleep?" I wanted to answer her question but I guessed it was a rhetorical one so I grudgingly allowed sleep to take me over.

I woke up when I felt something move beneath me.

"Whazz happenin'?"

"Nothing. You were whimpering in your sleep. Come here."

I was still shaken and heavy with sleep so I had no idea where 'here' was. I felt a warm hand guide me to something even warm and soft. I breathed in and smelled- water. I could hear something- a heartbeat. I didn't mind the sound at all. Or the fact that I was pressed against Priya's warmth. I let myself fall asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a hasty and impatient Priya who was announcing her departure. I was too sleepy to respond so I just waved her off. I slept for a few hours when I finally woke up. My thoughts were trained on the events that had occurred last night. I felt my cheeks warm at the thought of me dozing off on her chest. I cursed myself for falling asleep not being able to cop a feel. My mobile phone rang making me jump.

"Hey, Draco." I heard Blaise's voice say.

"Hey, why are you calling so early?"

"Early? Mate its half past twelve. We're all here at Nott's. Get over here. Nott wants to make an announcement. It's important."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few."

I got dressed and wondered what Nott wanted to announce. I flooed there and found Blaise, Adrian, and Astoria sitting in the Living room laughing over something.

"What's so funny? And where's Nott?" I said, coming in.

"Draco!" Astoria got up to greet me. We had gone out a few times before, it was nothing serious, but I suspected she was still sweet on me.

"Hi, Astoria." I gave her an awkward pat on a back while she hugged me. I didn't like hugs from her. Blaise and Adrian smirked at me. I gave them the finger.

"Where's Nott?" I asked when Astoria peeled herself away from me.

"He's inside." Blaise said, pouring me a Firewhiskey.

"What's all this about anyway?" Adrian asked. He was sitting in one of the settee with Astoria.

"No one knows. Must be something big. He hardly calls us to his home!" Blaise said gravely. My heart quickened. What if something was wrong?

"Isn't it obvious?" Astoria said, shaking her head in disapproval. "Really, do you even _know_ the man?"

"Oh, come on, Astoria! Stop stealing my thunder!" Said Nott finally making an appearance.

"Okay, Nott, fire away!" Astoria said, grinning.

"Friends." Nott announced grinning. "I am getting married."

"what?" I almost screamed.

"To who?"

"Her name is Arzoo. "

"Arzoo? Why haven't I ever heard of her before? Where is she from?" Astoria asked. We all waited, curious, for Nott to answer.

"Well, she's from India, like Draco's wife, and you haven't heard about her because she's a muggle." Nott explained.

"A muggle? Why?" Astoria almost screeched.

_Yeah, why?_ I thought and immediately felt a little guilty. But it was true, wasn't it? Muggles _were_ inferior to wizards, after all. I had no reason whatsoever to feel guilty. Yes, no reason whatsoever...

"Wait, is this what you want, though?" Adrian piped in. His question seemed the most reasonable and also the least offensive.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Nott said, smiling in a creepy giddy manner which did not cease to freak me out for the rest of the day.

"Well, I hope you're happy mate." Blaise said and patted his back.

"Thanks, Man."

"Congratulations mate! So when is the wedding?" I asked sitting back.

"We were thinking next month. Nothing has been decided yet."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her?" I asked him as we all sat down with our drinks.

"Well, I didn't think it was that serious actually. I didn't even know I was in love until a few weeks ago! Never did get an opportunity to divulge in details I guess." He said nonchalantly. But I suspected he feared judgement. And he was right to fear that because I know he would've received a load of that from me at least. Nobody questioned him on that further.

"That's nice but does she know that you're a wizard, Theo?" Astoria voiced the concern we all were afraid to voice.

"Yeah, she does. Initially, she freaked out a bit but now she's fine. She doesn't think I'm a freak or anything. It's all good, Tori."

I stopped listening after Nott's response. So she had accepted Nott? I wonder what would Priya say after I told her _I _was a wizard. Would she accept me? What would she say if I told her _everything?_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I was walking down the boulevard, cursing myself for choosing such a faraway location for the vet. I had no idea how the business card ended up on the teapoy, I wonder If Draco had left it? That was nice of him, I guess... My thoughts immediately wandered to the events that took place last night.

Last night was...a mistake? Something I did on impulse? Yeah, I guess that was it. He was screeching and I couldn't sleep. Well, I wasn't exactly sleeping. I had another rough day when another guy made a grab for me. But the guy from the first time, his name was Vijay, I came to know, was the scariest. He would just sit there, in the waiting room, and leer at me. With his smug smirk. He really freaked me out. I couldn't wait to be transferred to another ward. I was so pathetic. I couldn't help but sigh and hold my little pup closer to me for comfort, as I walked down the boulevard. I remembered Draco calling me on that later that night. He knew I had been crying. Stupid eyes of mine.

I couldn't help worrying if things between us would become awkward after last night. I didn't want anything more than what we had. I hadn't liked the way Malfoy had made the stupid promise of 'changing things'. We were going to split soon anyway. I didn't want things to change. No. No. Suddenly I felt really stupid. Why had I gone out of my way to befriend Patrick and Sam and now Pansy if after all I _was_ going to split with Draco? This was all going wrong. I was supposed to forge relationships outside Draco's circle.

Would Draco mind if I kept in touch with Patrick and Sam and Pansy after we divorced? I hope not...

I couldn't understand why I even gave two hoots about what Draco thought. It's between me and them. Not Draco. Exactly. I convinced myself as I turned the next corner and reached a small cosy house which didn't look like a vet's practicing place. I opened the gate and walked down the pebbled path to the house. All my fears of entering the wrong place disappeared when I saw the board confirming that it was indeed, a vet's practising place.

I opened the door and found myself in the waiting area where an Asian woman sat behind a desk, glasses propped on her head. She looked at me, then and then at Chow and said, "First time?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling nervously. "I wanted to get him vaccinated-"

She interrupted me by saying, "Yes, and a couple of blood tests to make sure he's clean and –" She rummaged through some drawers and took out some leaflets, "be sure to buy the medicines mentioned in this pamphlet and this one."

She handed me some colourful pamphlets on 'How to treat your dog right!' and the like. She then asked me to fill out a few forms and then wait because the doctor was busy with some other patient at the moment. I couldn't help but internally scoff at the word 'patient in the other room.

Moments later, a tall girl escorted by a man came out of the door.

"So I'll see you next week? We'll have the blood work and we'll know exactly what's wrong with your horse. Let's hope it's nothing serious."

He was tall and had dark hair and crooked teeth.

"Well, that's that. See you next week, then Helentia" The man said to the lady who smiled at him and made her exit.

"Hey, I'm Mark." The man said, coming up to me.

I stood up, gathering Chow and said, "Hello, I'm Priya."

"And who's this?" He asked, patting Chow on the head. I felt my cheeks heat up when I said,

"This is Chowmein."

Mark chuckled and said, "Well, come on in Priya and let's get started with the process."

"Well, I think we covered everything." Mark said, after an hour. "I'll see you again next month, Chow." He said earning a lick by an excited chow. Gosh, Labradors were so hyper. The whole time Chow wouldn't stop squirming or yelping. We were in the examination room. Not even half as creepy as the name makes it sound. There was plenty of sunlight streaming in the medium sized room, through several windows. Chow was lying on the small white bed meant for animals. There were posters hung around the room about treating animals right and the like. There was also a door on the wall opposite to the windows probably leading to another room.

I took an excited Chowmein from Mark and said, "Okay then, Thanks Mark. I'll –"

"Wait. Before I forget, let me give you the medicine to prevent any infections." He opened the other door and vanished inside. I wondered if I should follow suit. I decided for it. My inquisitiveness always got the better of me.

The room was like every nerd's wet dream come true. It was a beautiful study with bookshelves embedded in the walls, holding a gazillion books. A massive mahogany desk and chair were placed against the wall which didn't have a bookshelf embedded. I could see Mark looking for something in a shelf placed near the desk. And there was this massive aquarium placed opposite to the table where I stopped my scrutiny short to examine the weird fish that sought refuge in the colossal glass case.

One was this massive green bloated thing which creeped me out to no extent and it looked increasingly familiar. I remember watching it on National Geographic a few years ago. I couldn't remember the name for the life of me! I gasped as the thing moss green thing swam towards me. It looked so funny. And then were other creepy scary fish too.

"You have got some crazy fish here!" I found myself saying. The massive aquarium also had these coral reefs (probably fake) and sea weed which made the whole thing so surreal. I heard Mark chuckle right behind me. He seemed amused and handed me a strip of medicine.

""The Moray Eel!" I exclaimed excited when m memory came back.

"You know fish?" He asked, amused.

"No. Not really. Just happened to know this one."

"Oh. Look at that." He pointed to the coral reef.

"What about it?"

"It's a fish!" He exclaimed, amusement playing on his face.

"No shit!" I gasped. "It looks like...a stone..Or a coral reef!" I gazed at the rock-like thing which had soft features of fish's face when I concentrated hard.

"That's the beauty of it. It's a master at camouflage. And-"

Before he could finish, my phone started ringing. It was Susan. Why was _she_ calling me?

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." I gave an apologetic smile to Mark who just nodded in response and led me out of the room to an excited Chow.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively. I and Susan had never once spoken before. Polite smiles were all we had managed to exchange. I had somehow gotten the impression that she didn't like me much.

"Hey, Priya? I am so sorry for calling you out of the blue, like this, but I'm in a real fix and I was hoping you could help me. I wouldn't have called if there was another way out but since you and Patrick have been hanging out so much and you're practically family now, I thought I could depend on you!" She blabbered. By god, the woman can talk without pausing!

"Oh, well, um, Okay. What's the problem?" I said, gathering Chow and smiling at the receptionist whose name I didn't catch earlier before exiting out of the door.

"Well, Amy's stuck in school. They had this play practice today and so only the kindergartners were supposed to come so the school bus wasn't provided and the parents had to fetch them but an emergency meeting cropped up..." and she blabbered for a while before she finally told me that she needed to go pick Amy up. I had completely forgotten about Amy. My _niece_, I thought awkwardly. It didn't take me much long to give in and sabotage my plans with Pansy.

"I wouldn't be asking if there was another way. Patrick has gone to Diagon Alley- I mean to buy his new books for his new term which will start in a few weeks and I am here, sixty miles away. I'll be sure to pick her up in the evening from Draco's, I mean your place and-" and she blabbered some more till I finally asked her to give me the address of the school.

I quickly dialled Pansy's number next to tell her that I couldn't make it today. I prayed to God she wasn't already on her way to the Vet's. She had told me that she'd pick me up at the vet's and we could go out together. She had been asking to go out with me ever since I had discovered her fornicating the other day. I had told Pansy that she didn't need to take me out if she was worried about me telling on her. But she had dismissed my allegations and said she wanted some 'girl time' and she really wanted to explain.

"Hey!" She screamed in my ear cheerfully.

"Good lord, Pansy, why are you screaming!?" I asked her, feeling a bit annoyed, more at the predicament I was placed in. Pansy merely giggled in response to my rant.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I'm on my way to pick you up!"

"About that, "I started guiltily. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted at her like that after all. "I don't think I can make it!" I could hear the screech of brakes when I uttered the last word.

"WHAT!?" She screeched in my ear. "Why? But I am almost there!" I could hear her start the engine again. "I'm just five minutes away... why are you cancelling?' She sounded devastated. Whoa, I must've hit a chord there.

"Well, its nothing personal Pansy" Was the dumbest thing I ever said because Pansy sighed and groaned on the other end. "It's just that Susan called me and asked me to pick up Amy from school because she can't."

I could hear Pansy scoff and say, "Why can't she pick up her own daughter?"

"Because an emergency cropped up, come on pansy, you can't expect me to bail out on a five year old!" I reasoned.

"Fine, whatever." A pause. "I've got a better idea." She said and hung up. I stared at my phone incredulously for a while. Was it my imagination or did Pansy just say, I've got a better idea , and hang up on me? Didn't the former part imply that she was going to speak more? That time, I didn't know Pansy was all 'Act before you speak' sort of a girl. And so It's no surprise that I was extremely surprised when a minute later, a velvet colour car screeched to a stop in front of me and an excited Pansy screamed,

"Get in, we can fetch her together! We'll even take the lassie out to lunch with us!"

"But, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I drove here, didn't I? Now get in." She said and bent forward to push the passenger seat open.

"Thanks." I said getting in. I put my stuff in the back seat and let Chowmein nestle in my lap.

"I still can't believe Draco let you keep that dog."

"Draco didn't _let_ me keep the dog. He doesn't _let _me do anything. I do what I want to." I said stiffly. But Panse only chuckled.

"Yes, Miss Feminist, I got that. So, where is this blasted school again?"

"...It was actually pretty weird. There we were screaming insults and suddenly, the next moment we're lunging at each other and snogging each other senseless." Pansy giggled. I stared horrified at the graphic details I just received. "I really like him...He's...amazing. He's really funny and really thoughtful. I was actually surprised when he broke up with that Granger" her face contorted in disgust "to be with _me_. I am not ..._her._" she added in a small voice. "I am not some valiant heroine. I am just another wi- girl and he didn't mind that, despite my past indiscretions and the crap I pulled when we were younger in school." Pansy had a soft smile on her face. We were sitting in a restaurant which allowed dogs (had to search for hours before one came in sight!), Amy was sitting across us, looking evidently bored.

"Wait, you know him since school?"

"Yeah, we all know each other from school. Ron, Granger, Draco, Blaise.." We all were classmates.

"Even Ginny?"

"She was a junior."

"Ah, and why exactly are you guys keeping your relationship a secret?"

"Well, because I wasn't exactly the best person back in school and those weasels" a sharp intake of breath, "I mean, Ron's family isn't really as accepting as Ron is and they're pretty upset with Ron for breaking with the Golden Girl, that insufferable know-it-all."

I remembered the comment Draco had made about Pansy being a slut back in school.

"And my family doesn't approve of Ron either. And we're just still trying to figure what exactly it is that we have before we break the news to everyone."

"Hm." Was all I could say. Pansy didn't mind it, she seemed weirdly excited.

"I have been literally _dying_ to talk about Ron with someone!"

"Wait, why haven't you told Draco or Blaise, yet? Aren't they your best friends?"

"Well, they are... but they're also pretty judgmental and Draco and Ron weren't really good friends back then...Or friends. At all. It was pure unadulterated hatred."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's really lame, I guess. Draco was a prat back then."

"He is a prat even now." I argued.

"Oh yeah, about that, how _are_ things between you and Draco?"

Her question caught me off guard. Nobody had asked me that. I didn't know if I should answer honestly or fake it. I went with,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know how convenience marriages can get. I hope things are fine."

"Yeah, yeah...they're...they are just fine." My thoughts wandered to the events which occurred last night.

"Can we go to the park, please?" Amy's voice brought us out from our deep conversation. "Please! I want to play with Chow." With her brown curls framing her small face and her blue eyes boring into mine, I just couldn't say no. I looked at Pansy who rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Actually," I said suddenly remembering, "I need to go to the supermarket to get some things for Chow. We can go to the park later?"

Amy's face started scrunching up in distaste so I quickly added, "I'll let you buy something you want to eat."

Her face lit up immediately. We went to the supermarket and bought Chow a dog bed, a collar, treats, water and food bowl and the like. We finally reached my place (flinch) where I and Amy got off. Surprisingly even Pansy was getting off.

"Oh, Draco asked me to come up. Nott and his new girl are waiting in your apartment. He just got engaged."

"Wait, _who?_"

"Nott. Theodore Nott. He's our friend. We all went to the same school."

"Oh. Okay..." I said feeling awkward. After incessant begging, I held Amy in my arms, balanced against my waist, with the shopping bags hanging on my hand tucked securely under Amy's bum, while Pansy held Chow and some other shopping bags. I am sure it looked like we had just robbed the supermarket. Which is exactly what Draco said when he opened the door,

"All for _that_ thing? And Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Aunty came to pick me up from school!" She squealed and removed her hands from my neck and stretched them towards Draco, who peeled her away from me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are the lovebirds?" Pansy asked from behind me. She set Chow down who scurried away towards the living room.

"Hey Panse, they're in the living room." Draco nodded towards the living room from where a cackling laughter could be heard.

"What a horrible laugh!" I exclaimed as Pansy manoeuvred her way around us to get to the living room.

"Says the girl who neighs." Draco said, chuckling. Amy snuggled into her uncle; rest her head in the crook of his neck. I looked away feeling a little jealous.

"I do not neigh!" I said indignantly. "Just so you know, not like I have to prove anything to _you_, _I _got the title of the best voice among thousands of girls in my college during my farewell."

"Titles?" He laughed some more.

"Whatever. You're –" I stopped myself because I didn't want to swear in front of Amy. Although it seemed she had dozed off to sleep.

"Come on, Nott's fiancée is eager to meet you." He said heading towards the living room and taking one of the bags from me.

"Why?"

"Because she's a mu-I mean an Indian too."

"Oh." I said surprised and followed Draco.

As we entered, a petite figure came into view. The glaring red hair on that small form startled me. As our eyes met, familiarity seeped in. _I know her_, I thought and then in a flash I felt something jam into me. I almost toppled over if it hadn't been for Draco who had caught my arm and managed to straighten me up.

"Priyaaaaaa" The girl screeched. The cackling laughter. The eyes.

"Oh my god, Arzoo? What are you doing here?"

She let go of me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She gave me an accusing glare.

"What's going on? You know each other?" A man, I'm guessing, Nott, said getting up from the couch and walking towards Arzoo and me.

"Yeah we do, wait a minute, you're-"she stopped abruptly and looked at Nott, "_She's _the..?" Her incomplete question was answered by Nott who gave her a cheeky grin and looked back at me.

"Wait, a minute, you got married without telling me?" She poked me in my ribs.

"Ow. I'm sorry." I quickly switched to Hindi and said, "I didn't invite anyone." Her eyes seemed to be looking at Draco, whose eyes Iwas keen on avoiding.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A CHILD?"

"NO, they just got married!" Nott drawled trying to pull the growling Arzoo back.

"OUT OF WEDLOCK!?" She shrieked rousing Amy who seemed dazed and startled at all the noise.

"What? No! Stop shouting. I just got married a week ago." I turned to Draco, determined to avoid his gaze, I looked at Amy when I spoke, "Hand her to me. I'll tuck her in."

Draco, thankfully, didn't say anything and handed me the restless kid. With my one hand holding Amy against my waist, I dragged Arzoo to the other room by her elbow.

"WHAT-"Arzoo began her rant when I sent her the death glare. She sighed but didn't stop. At least she wasn't shouting anymore. "...the hell is going on? You disappeared on _everybody_ and now I find you in another country, married to a man you don't even know!?"

I tucked Amy in before I turned to answer Arzoo.

"What was I supposed to do? There was nothing left to do. I did what I had to."

"You did something you swore you never would." I looked away from her penetrating gaze to the sleeping form of Amy. She looked so peaceful. I wanted to curl up next to her and fall asleep too.

"You became a puppet in your father's hands." She continued when I didn't answer.

"What choice did I have? She asked me to do it for her. And how could I refuse after she saved me?"

"Who did? Your sister?"

I nodded and then met her gaze, "I didn't invite you or anybody else. I knew you'd all try to be the hero and conjure up some stupid scheme to rescue me which would've ended with you all dead. You're all too optimistic for your own good. And I am fine now. It's not like I am some slave here or anything."

"He treats you well?"

"He doesn't treat me bad." I said with a soft smile. "You look ugly. What's wrong with your hair?"

"The fucking dye thing I used was supposed to turn my hair brown. Not red. "

"Karma's a bitch." I winked. She rolled her eyes and said, "I can't believe you got married now, slut."

"Girl who has a perpetual poker face, shall we take our leave so that we can meet the _bloke_ who agreed to marry your ass even though you look like gossamer?"

"Yes, I think we should."

**A/N- For those of you who don't know gossamer is a red haired beast. It is covered in red hair. It is a cartoon character.**

**Please ignore the grammatical errors because I am too lazy to edit them right now.**


End file.
